Just a Roll of a Die
by Emma Iveli
Summary: AU. When the Infinity Sided Die is rolled, instead of a wizard they're sent back to the day Dipper found the journal. With Time Baby's consent and the knowledge of the future, they plan to change things for the better... Will they be able to do it? Or will they unleash a completely new set of problems? Please R&R
1. Make it For the Better?

A/N: My first pure Gravity Falls story... with no ulterior motive of writing it! HEHEHEHEHEEH! (sighs depressingly) As I said when my was diagnosed with cancer, starting new stories sometimes helps me through things... As you may or may not know, my dad's been sick for a while. He decided to finally end his treatment. So yeah, my depression is only going to get worse before it gets better, but hopefully this will help me.

So I'm finally dipping my toe in a Peggy Sue fic. I've always thought they were cool and but never wrote them.

Anyways I said in Titania Falls the Infinite Sided Die is a great AU jumping off point, you can have anything happen and turn it into a story. Hell I came up with two ideas, this one and an AU where reality is altered so that the Pines make up a study group in a community college (you'll understand when you read the story... maybe...) but I'm not going to write that one, not up for it. Anyways enjoy the story and I also hope that you get inspired to write your own AU that isn't they get sucked into the game (seriously, I've seen two of those... no other idea).

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls... not in the mood to come up with something goofy again... sorry...

Just a Roll of a Die

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: Make it For the Better?

The Infinite Sided Die. When rolled anything could happen. Horrific things, random things, a number being rolled. Anything could happen.

Before we get to the true story, let us engage in a tale of old… Long ago at a table a die was used to determine a decision.

"IF you roll that you are creating 6 different timelines." Wanted one of them.

And so the dice was tossed.

However a 7th was created when the person giving the warning caught it, relating the true trick to it.

In that time line it went rather, not perfect, but still pretty well.

However in another, it was horribly, horribly wrong.

And a third, it went well as well… but only if you judge it from season 4, but season 4 sucked! They didn't have the original creator! It sucked so much they dubbed the season "The gas leak year!" the next season once the creator was able to return!

...

Okay it… was an episode of a sitcom but the point still stands.

When the Infinite Sided die was rolled, anything could happen and because of that a near infinite number of timelines were created.

It was wasn't infinite due to several factors, one was that many of the rolls would outright the destroy the universe on some level, thusly those timelines were destroyed.

Then there were the safe roles. Rolls it reached a number or something similar. When that happened (except in certain cases such as Pi) such similar timeline would merge, the number would be lost in their minds only remember that it was a number and they got very, very, very lucky.

But there were so many timelines left unlooked at. After all it was near infinite…

Well until now…

When Stan threw down the sack containing the infinite side die, a clock appeared and there was a bright flash of light.

When it died down, Dipper and Mabel found themselves in the gift shop.

"Whoa.. what just happened? Mabel.

"I don't know." Said Dipper realizing he was holding a spray bottle.

"Dipper! Your hat"! said Mabel.

"What about my hat?" asked Dipper taking it off, he took it off and stared at it.

It was his old brown one.

"Kids get in here now!" yelled Stan.

They looked at each other and ran to where Stan was.

"Okay! Can one of you explain what just happened!" said Stan.

Dipper sighed.

"You that dice bag you tossed?" skid Dipper.

"What about it?" muttered Stan.

"There was an inline-sided die in there." Said Dipper, "Throwing it causes something to happen. Anything at all."

"So what happened?" asked Mabel.

Dipper showed him his mosquito bites. They spelled out "Bewarb"

"I think we went back in time. "said Dipper.

That was when the phone rang.

Stan went to answer it.

"hello?" asked Stan.

"Hey! Mr. Pines… something weird just happened!" yelled Grenda on the other end.

He gave the phone to Mabel not wanting to talk to Grenda.

"It's your friend." Said Stan.

"Grenda, Grenda calm down… everything's fine." Said Mabel, "We just ended up going back in time."

"Oh…" said Grenda, "Should I come over?"

"You should." said Mabel.

"So Grenda came back with us?" asked Dipper.

"She did." Said Mabel.

Dipper's eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" asked Mabel.

"Great Uncle Ford!" said Dipper, "He must have sent back in time too! But…"

"Oh no…" said Mabel.

Stan didn't responds to this.

Before anymore could be discussed about Ford there was a bright flash of light and Blendin Blandin appeared, he began to pat out the fires.

Mabel went to help him.

"Thanks." He said.

Stan stared at the man.

"Who are you!" demanded Stan.

"he's from the future." Said Mabel.

Stan stared at the time traveler.

"What?" he asked.

"It's a long story." Said Mabel.

"Are you here to send us back to our own time?" asked Dipper.

"Actually no..." said Blendin, "You see…"

"Wait can you hold off the explanation until Grenda gets here." Said Mabel.

"Oh… okay…" said Blendin.

"So…" said dipper making small talk. "How has it been?"

"Good. Dundgren finally got early retirement." Said Blendin, "Now I don't have to listen to him babble on about how he wants to spend time with his kids."

"Good for him." said Mabel.

There was an awkward silence.

"How do you know a time traveler?" asked Stan.

"Let's not get into that." Said Mabel.

"Probably for the best." Said Blendin.

Thankfully Grenda arrived soon.

"Blendin Blandin, Time Anomaly Removal Crew." Said Blendin Interceding himself to Grenda and Stan, "Although my task is different."

"So you're not going to send us to the future." Said Dipper .

"No I was tasked to give you this message." Said Blendin.

He hit his watch and a hologram of Time Baby appeared.

"Dipper, Mabel and the two who are currently in this dimension. " said the Hologram, "You four and have gone back in time thanks to an Infinite Sided Die. However in situation such as this normally I would have sent you back to the proper time. However it was determined that is a most unwise decision."

"Why?" asked Mabel.

"This is just a holo-recording I can not answer questions, and I am only doing this because it is a better option than having Blandin explain it." Said the holo-recording

"Hey!" yelled Blendin.

"Now the reason why you will be allowed to stay in this time is because had the timeline proceed as it would have gone, would have resulted in my death." Said the holo-recording.

Dipper, Mabel and Blendin all gasped in shock.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" asked Stan.

Grenda shrugged.

"The timeline you will forge is in flux so it is completely unknown. That is why I will give you the task of changing the future as you see fit." Said Time Baby Holo-recording, "You will be allowed five additional people to help in this task."

That was when Blendin's watch suddenly shot out 5 strange orang orbs. Dipper and Mabel managed to catch them.

"You two have earned my trust and respect. That is why I'm giving you this task. I pray you are able to prevent my death." Said Time Baby holo-recording, "And my you and your allies be blessed. THAT IS ALL!"

The Holo Recording ended.

"Wow…" was all Blendin could say, "I knew you two were popular in the future. But Time Baby respects you… that is crazy!"

"Wait we're popular?" asked Mabel.

"Oh yeah! Our Match made the Globnar TV Tropes Funny, Awesome, Heartwarming and Tear Jerker." Explained Blendin.

"OH WOW…" said Mabel with her eyes sparkling.

"Wait… TV Tropes is still la thing in your time?" asked Dipper.

"Oh wait… I get Awesome, Heartwarming and Tear Jerker, but why Funny?" asked Mabel realizing something.

"It's mentioned that having two kids from your time period play lazer tag was only asking them to win. Also Mabel getting carried away." explained Blendin.

"Okay… so what do we do with these things?" asked Stan taking one of the Orbs.

"You give them to the person you chose and the person is sent back from the moment you left." Explained Blendin.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? Messing with time like this?" asked Stan.

"If Time Baby says it's a good idea then it's a good idea." Said Blendin.

"So you're just being a yes guy to a baby." Muttered Stan.

"Shut your time mouth!" yelled Blendin.

"Calm down…" said Mabel trying to keep the peace.

"But really you don't understand how important this is, Time Baby has never done anything like this. You have free reign the change the past." Said Blendin, "No one's ever been allowed to do this!"

"Hopefully we'll be able to prevent his death." Sighed Dipper.

"I hope so… other wise it will all for nothing." Sighed Blendin, "Good Luck to you all."

And with that Blendin disappeared.

"So… are you going to tell us the story?" asked Grenda.

"Let's wait until later." Said Dipper, "We need to pick who gets their memories."

"Easy Soos and Wendy." Said Stan.

"Also we're not leaving out Candy." Said Grenda.

Dipper and Mabel nodded at those choices.

Grenda called Candy remembering that Candy didn't know Mabel at the time.

"Hey! Wendy! Soos! Get in here!" yelled Stan.

"Yes Mr. Pines." Said Soos.

"What is it?" asked Wendy.

"Can you hold these for us?" asked Mabel giving them the orbs.

The orbs disappeared as their eyes went out of focus for a few seconds.

"Oh man… what happened?" asked Wendy.

"What happened to the Goblin Siege?" asked Soos.

"Well you see…" said Mabel.

One explanation later…

"And that's happened…" sighed Dipper.

"So it's May?" asked Wendy.

"Oh man… I thought that thing with the time wish was the craziest thing involving time travel you guys did!" said Soos.

"You know more about the guy than I do." Said Stan.

"Hello?" called out Candy.

"Oh yeah…" said Mabel, "We still have to explain what's going on to Candy."

Grenda took the orb from Mabel.

"I'll go give it to her." Said Grenda.

Grenda went to the gift shop where a somewhat confused Candy was.

"Here I got this for you." Said Grenda giving her the orb.

The same thing happen with the orb with Soos and Wendy, it disappeared as Candy eyes went out of focus.

"What just happened?" asked Candy, "And why am I at Mabel's house.

"We'll explain…" said Grenda bring her back into Stan's office.

Another explanation later.

"So we can change the past how much we can?" asked Candy.

"Yeah." Said Dipper, "Pretty much…"

"All right! I want to kill Hitler!" yelled Grenda.

"We're just limited to this time frame." Said Dipper.

"Who's the other two we should do?" asked Wendy.

Dipper and Mabel looked at each other. IF they were going to give someone a second chance it should be someone who really deserved one.

"I think Old Man McGucket." Said Mabel.

"Are you crazy?" asked Stan.

"He was friends with Ford remember." Said Dipper.

"He went crazy because he started a crazy mind erasing cult!" said Soos.

"Oh right, we have to get rid of them." Said Mabel.

Stan sighed.

"Fine what about the last person?" asked Stan.

They all began to think about it.

"What about Pacifica?" suggest Dipper.

"Really?" asked Stan.

"She is trying to be a better person." Said Dipper, "Maybe giving her a second a chance will work."

Stan just sighed.

"Fine, whatever you two are in charge of this after all." Said Stan, "by the way Dipper, you have to go put up the spooky signs in the forest."

"What Why?" asked Dipper.

"Because you have to find that stupid journal." Said Stan.

Dipper checked his vest, it wasn't there.

"Also if you two want you can go get your grappling hook and hat." Muttered Stan.

"Yes!" cheered Mabel running into the gift shop to get her beloved grappling hook.

"You look so weird with your old hat." Said Wendy.

"I know." Said Dipper.

Dipper went into the forest and found the journal.

When he got back they decided to just find McGucket and Pacifica the next day, so everyone could used to being the past.

That night, Dipper and Mabel laid in beds.

"Man…" said Dipper.

"I know…" said Mabel.

"Out of everything that could have happened." Said Dipper, "This isn't so bad with what Great Uncle Ford told me could happen."

"We have to save him again." Said Mabel.

"We do." Said Dipper.

"And stop Gideon and the Society." Said Mabel.

"Yeah." Sighed Dipper.

"I miss Waddles already." Said Mabel.

"Don't worry, you'll get him back soon. "said Dipper.

"If Stan wants to." Sighed Mabel.

"Yeah…" sighed Dipper.

Downstairs Stan was looking at the portal.

He sighed.

Would he do it all over again? He had to ask himself that.

The next day they began the plan,. Mabel and the girls would search for McGucket, while Dipper and Wendy searched for Pacifica.

"What else can we avoid?" asked Wendy.

"Well Mabel already avoided Norman, so that's a plus." Said Dipper.

Wendy laughed.

"So should I date Robbie all over again or no?" asked Wendy.

"Seriously?" asked Dipper.

"I'm just kidding." Said Wendy.

"Oh right." Said Dipper.

"Besides he's happy with Tambry." Said Wendy, "You think we should try to get them together earlier?"

"I don't know." Said Dipper.

That was when noticed Pacifica walking with some friends.

"How am I supposed to get to hold it?" asked Dipper.

"I have no idea." Said Wendy.

Back with Mabel's team where at the dump while McGucket work building the Gobblewonker.

"Hey! McGucket! Catch!" called out Mabel.

McGucket turned around and the orb hit him in the face.

"Oops." Said Mabel.

"You missed." Said Grenda.

Turns out this was enoguh to have his memories return to him.

"What just hit me?" asked McGucket, "This isn't my bunker…"

He turned to Mabel, Candy and Grenda.

"good you remember!" said Mabel.

"Mabel, what's going on?" asked Old Man McGucket.

"Hold on." Said Mabel.

She decided to text. Dipper her discovery.

"All right…" said Mabel, "It's a long story… but…"

With Wendy and Dipper, he got the text.

"Throwing it work too." Read Dipper.

"So should we I mean it was before that thing with the mini golf course." Said Wendy.

"And the thing with the ghost." Said Dipper.

"You didn't tell me about that." Said Wendy.

"Sorry… long satyr." Said Dipper.

"So should I?" asked Wendy.

"How about that should be plan B." said Dipper.

Dipper though of a plan, he cam up with a plan that might work.

"Excuse me are you Pacifica Northwest?" asked Dipper.

"Yes?" asked Pacifica.

"Someone told me to give this to you as a gift." Said Dipper.

"Yeah, thanks." Said Pacifica.

He handed her the orb, and it disappeared and her eyes went out of focus.

"What…" said Pacifica.

'You okay?" asked one of her friends.

"And where did her gift go?" asked her friend.

"Uh… that's weird…" said dipper, "Maybe we should go look for it alone."

"Yes…" said Pacifica figuring out something weird was going on again.

Dipper led her to where Wendy waited.

"Pacifica, Wendy, Wendy, Pacifica." Said Dipper.

"You're the cashier, right?" asked Pacifica.

"That's right." Said Wendy.

"So what's going on now?" asked Pacifica.

"Well…" said Dipper.

Yet another explanation later…

"That's insane!" said Pacifica.

"I know." Said Dipper.

"So why me?" asked Pacifica.

"Don't you want a second chance?" asked Dipper.

Pacifica blinked and her eyes widened. The thing with the ghost had yet to happen. She can make it so it never happened at best (or figure out how to let them in early at worst).

Plus it might be fun messing with her parents now that the bell didn't work any more.

"Thanks." Said Pacifica.

"Scoobiety Doo!" said McGucket showing up.

"Both of them know." Said Dipper.

"Oh good!" said Old Man McGucket.

Mabel and the girls all showed up.

"So what do we do now?" asked Mabel.

"Maybe we should head back to the Shack." Said Dipper, "We do have to plan out the two biggest battle plans."

"Wait? What?" asked Pacifica.

"Wait… I get one of them's the Blind Eye, but what about the other? "asked Old Man McGucket.

"We have to stop Gideon too." Said Dipper.

And so this story was only just begging, after all Gideon and the Blind Eye were once again a threat. With those two big problems, it was something they had to settle and fast.

And hopefully they will pull it off!

Next Time: They deicide to take down the Society of the Blind Eye and steal the journal from Gideon! Can they pull it off! Meanwhile Stan juggles with trying to bring back Ford again... will he do it? Find out next time!


	2. Let's Nip it In the Bud

Chapter 2: Let's Nip it In the Bud

The 9 that had their memories of the next couple months and were in this dominion all met in the Mystery Shack's living room.

"All right! We're here or disc the two biggest changes we have to make right away! The Society of the Blind Eye and Gideon." Said Dipper.

"I get Gideon, what's this Blind Eye thing?" asked Pacifica.

"Well you see." Said Dipper.

One Explanation later.

Stan, Candy, Grenda and Pacifica were horrified.

"There's people doing that!" yelled Pacifica.

"You know I'm glad for the first part of summer I pretended the weird thing didn't exist." Said Stan.

"Don't worry, we can took them down before." Said Wendy.

"We should do get them first though." Said Dipper.

"Why?" asked Stan.

"You just want to rough up Gideon." Said Wendy.

Stan shrugged.

"Because Bud is a member." Said Dipper.

"Oh man seriously." Muttered Stan.

"We have to take them down as soon as possible!" yelled McGucket.

"We can't just steal the gun from them though." Said Wendy.

"Maybe if one of us acts bait." Said Soos.

"Not it!" said Stan quickly.

That was when they heard music from outside.

Where's that music coming from?" asked Stan.

They looked out the window and found Norman holding a boom box.

"It's him." muttered Mabel .

"Did you did you turn him down?" asked Dipper.

"Of course I did." Said Mabel.

Candy, Grenda and Pacifica all saw him.

"Hubity, Hubity." Said Grenda.

"You turned him down?" asked Pacifica.

"He is very cute." Said Candy.

"He's actually a bunch of gnomes in a people suit." Said Mabel.

The three girls cringed.

"So that's the Norman you told us about." Said Candy.

Mable nodded.

She looked at Norman. She then looked at Dipper who seemed very annoyed at Norman. She looked down at the floor.

She sighed.

"I'm going to be bait." Said Mabel.

"What?" asked Dipper.

"I figure it would be a good way to also get rid of them without them making a giant gnome bot!" said Mabel.

"Seriously?" asked Stan.

"Look I'll be fine, I know you guys will be able to rescue me." Said Mabel.

"But what if they take away your memories?" asked Dipper.

"She can always regain them. Like I did" said Old Man McGucket then took out a laser gun, "Now let's get those hornswoggling traitors!"

"You remembered more about them?" asked Mabel somewhat nervously, "That's good…"

"Maybe you should calm down a little." Said Dipper.

"All right." Said Old Man McGucket, "Sorry, it's just that I meant for it to be a place those who were honestly traumatized to erase their memories. Not to erase them willy nilly!"

"I am so lost right now." Sighed Pacifica.

"You and me both." Muttered Stan.

Mabel went outside to talk to Norman.

"Hey… it's your again." Said Mabel.

"Yeah… you want to go out on a date?" asked Norman.

"Sure." Said Mabel.

The plan was to expose him in front of the Skull Fracture since the bouncer was a member. While everyone waited at the museum.

Unfortunately they weren't sure how long they were have to wait.

Dipper was pacing back and forth right outside of the museum.

"Dipper we still have a while until it happens." Said Stan.

"I'm just worried." Said Dipper .

"We can see that." Said Pacifica.

"You're wearing out the grass." Said Wendy.

Dipper looked down the grass he was waling down was wearing out.

"I just don't get why Mabel would agree to do this." Said Dipper.

"I know, we could have easily used Soos as bait." Said Stan.

:I wouldn't have minded." Said Soos with a shrug.

"Look ,Mabel is going to be fine, this isn't the first time we did this." Said Wendy.

"But we only got through because McGucket took the hit for us." Said Dipper.

"I've already built some weapons." Said Old Man McGucket, "It won't go like last time."

Stan sighed and messaging a headache.

"Was this before or after I made you promise to only use it to protect yourself?" asked Stan.

"Hey, you promised no more secrets." Pointed Dipper.

Stan sighed.

Meanwhile Mabel and Norman were walking past the skull fracture.

"So…" said Mabel.

"So…" said Norman.

That was when Mabel "Accidently" tripped Norman.

"Oh let me help you up!" said Mabel.

She pretended to help him up but ended up ripping off his hoody.

"Oh man! Why you a bunch of little men!" she yelled hamming it up, "Why is my date a bunch of little men!"

The bouncer took out a cell phone and texted someone.

"Why! I knew I had a bad feeling about him… why oh why!" cried Mabel.

"What… did you know we were gnomes?" asked Jeff, "Because you're really hamming it up."

"Uh… maybe…" said Mabel.

However before this awkward conversation could continue two robed man grabbed Mabel and put a sack over her head and carried away.

"well… that just happened." Said Jeff.

"Shmebulock." Agreed Shmebulock.

Meanwhile outside of them museum.

"I just realized something… wouldn't they have waited until the Museum is closed before they bring her in?" asked Soos.

They all looked at Soos.

"We need to get better at planning out our plans." Sighed Dipper.

"I'm going to take a walk." Muttered Stan.

As Stan walked he though back to the portal again. He thought back to the phrase, "I would do again."

Could he really do it again.

A couple hours later the Museum closed and they all broke in.

Each other them had either a weapon McGucket made or something they brought along.

Dipper lead the way to the eye room. He opened the hidden door.

They hid through out the room and thankfully soon enoguh the Blind Eye Showed up doing their usual chanting.

"This is so creepy." Said Grenda.

That was when she was shushed by Candy.

That was when they began to erasing part of it.

"Now who is the subject of this meeting." Said Blind Ivan.

"This girl." Said all of the member removing the sack form Mabel's head.

"Okay… seriously! You kept me with a sack on head for hours! What is wrong with you!" said Mabel.

"Tell us Mabel what did you see?" asked Blind Ivan.

"Well I remember being part of a plan to act as bait to bring you down." Said Mabel.

"Why soon you won't remember… wait… what?" asked Blind Ivan.

That was when Stan with his knuckle dusters punched Blind Ivan.

"Before the others could react. The other members of the began their rescue.

Dipper got her out of the chair. Dipper breathed a sigh of relief as he did.

The only person who put a fight was the bouncer and for some reason the lone woman of the Society.

Grenda tossed her away however she managed to get up.

"How can you stay up!" said Grenda.

"I'm this town's best realtor!" said the woman, "I deal with the town's weirdness every day! So of course I'm made of sterner stuff than say Toby."

"Stay down"! Yelled Candy who had hit Toby with a baseball bat.

"Okay…" said Toby.

However Pacifica used some sort of tazer like gun on her and that kept her down.

And soon they were all tied up.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?" asked Blind Ivan.

"You honestly thing you're helping people?" asked McGucket.

"Of course! We're helping the people of this town." Said Blind Ivan.

"I formed this here Society to help people who wanted to forget!" yelled McGucket who was angry.

They all looked at McGucket in concern, it was strange seeing him so angry.

However Blind Ivan on the other hand had his memory jump started.

"Fiddleford… oh dear…" said Blind Ivan.

"What?" asked Bud.

"He's the founder." Said Blind Ivan.

"I started this and I'm ending this. " said Old Man McGucket.

Stan handed Dipper the memory gun and Dipper once again used on the Society, erasing their memories.

"I'll go get a banjo." Said Soos.

"Thanks." Said Mabel.

And so once again they tricked the remains of the society with Gold Miner Application night and told Blind Ivan that he was Toot-Toot McBumbersnazzle.

"All right!" said Stan, "Can we go take out Gideon now?"

"I think we should plan it out better this time." Said Dipper.

"Yeah, considering I had a sack on my head for hours." Said Mabel.

"Fine whatever." Muttered Stan.

"You know… I don't know if I want to take out Gideon." Said Pacifica.

"Hey I understand, he hasn't done anything to you." Said Mabel, "Unlike them."

"Yeah." Said Pacifica, "Wait… what…"

That night at the Mystery Shack, Mabel was knitting a sweater while Dipper was looking though the journal and sighing.

"What's wrong?" asked Mabel.

"Please don't act as bait again." Said Dipper.

"I wasn't worried." Said Mabel.

"But I was." Said Dipper.

"Sorry…" said Mabel.

"It's all right." Sighed Dipper, "Once we get rid of Gideon we can get the Journal and that amulets and we just have to worry about the future on a case by case basis."

"Wait… Gideon has the journal?" asked Mabel.

Dipper nodded, "He left some notes in Number 2." Said Dipper, "It's how he was able opt summon Bill."

"Oh man." Said Mabel then realized something, "Wait! We don't have to deal with Bill again!"

Dipper's eyes widened.

"Hey! You're right!" he said, "I already know who the author is and if we mange to steal the journal he won]t summon Bill!"

"Thank you butterfly!" cheered Mabel.

As the two celebrated the fact they didn't have to deal with the triangle again, Stan stared at the portal again.

He decided to head upstairs.

"Once we get number 2, I'll make my choice." Muttered Stan.

They next day they made their plan for taking out Gideon.

Much like Pacifica, Old Man McGucket was sitting it out, but that doesn't mean he wasn't helping.

"Wait you dabble in potions?" asked Wendy.

"I thought I was making that up." Said Dipper.

"Nope thanks to magic spores I'm able to whip up temporary voice changing potions, this way you can talk and Gideon won't know it's you." Said Old Man McGucket.

"It's not permanent?" asked Stan.

"Don't' worry it wears off after a few hours." Said Old Man McGucket.

"All right the plan is to break into his room, knock him out, find the amulet and journal and then leave!" said Dipper.

"That sounds easy enoguh." Said Wendy.

"Can I rough him up?" asked Stan.

"You can." Said Dipper with a shrug.

"Yes!" cheered Stan.

Old Man McGucket brought out the potions.

They all looked at it.

Grenda grabbed one being the first one.

"Down the hatch!" she said.

She drank it.

"Does my voice different?" she asked in a voice that sounded a lot like Bubbles from Powerpuff Girls.

"Whoa!" said Mabel.

"IS it really that different?" asked Grenda.

They nodded.

"So do we have to?" asked Stan.

"Can you keep your mouth shut during it?" asked Dipper.

Stan sighed and grabbed a potion.

He drank it.

"How ridiculous do I sound?" asked Stan in a sassy black lady voice.

Everyone started laughing.

"Great I just had to sound ridiculous." Muttered Stan.

Mabel was next.

"Testing, testing." Said Mabel who for some reason had a man's southern voice.

"Dude! You sound like John Stewart doing a southern accent!" said Soos.

"Oh I do declare that you do that or I'll have the vapors." Said Mabel in a feminine way.

Everyone stared at her.

"I'm tying to do his Lindsey Gram impression." Said Mabel.

"Oh…" they all said.

"I don't watch the Daily Show." Whisper Grenda.

"Neither do I." admitted Candy.

Dipper was the one next.

"So how do I sound?" he asked in a radio announcer voice.

"Remember that story you made up about this very thing?" asked Soos.

"Seriously?" asked Dipper, "Oh man…"

Candy grabbed another potion.

"How do I sound?" asked Candy in a young boy's voice.

"Like Fin the Human." Said Grenda.

"What Time is IT?" asked Candy.

Wendy was next, she sighed and drank it.

"So how do I sound?" asked Wendy who's voice sounded like Shaggy from Scooby Doo.

They all burst out laughing again.

"And I thought I sounded ridiculous!" laughed Stan.

"Can you say "Zoinks!"?" asked Mabel.

"I'm not saying that." Said Wendy.

Last it was Soos and he drank the potion.

"How do I sound?" asked Soos in a woman's voice.

"Can't think of anyone you sound like." Said Mabel.

He sounded like Wendee Lee… just because she's in everything!

"All right! Is everyone ready!" said Dipper.

"It's not even late night yet." Said Wendy.

"Oh right…" said dipper.

"Want to watch a bad movie and make fun it in our weird voices?" asked Mabel.

"Sure… "said Dipper.

"I could go for that." Sid Soos.

"Sound like fun." Said Wendy.

Later that night they got to the Gleeful house.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Stan.

They all nodded at they put on the ski masks.

They proceeded to break into Gideon's room.

"What! Who are you!" yelled Gideon waking up.

Stan punched him in the face.

"Your worst nightmare! That's what!" yelled Stan.

Gideon got up and reached for the amulet, but Stan punched him again.

"I got the amulet!" said Mabel.

"Why you…" said Gideon.

Stan punched him again and then Grenda came up from behind and put a rag soaked with chloroform and knocked him right out.

They searched for the second journal.

"Found it!" said Candy holding the journal.

"Everyone out!" yelled Dipper.

Stan kicked Gideon a couple more times and then they left.

After dropping off Wendy they headed back to the Mystery Shack. Where Candy and Grenada stayed for the night.

However as Dipper was brushing his teeth.

"Hey! Get your journal!" said Stan his voice having returned to normal by that point.

Dipper realized what he meant and got the journal. The tow went down to the basement where Stan had the other two set up.

"Are you sure I should be down here?" asked Dipper still with the radio announcer voice.

"You and Ford got closer didn't' you playing that nerd game." Said Stan.

"Yeah I guess…" said Dipper who however his voice suddenly changed back mid sentence., "Sorry… sorry..."

"It's fine." Laughed Stan having the same thigh happen to him earlier.

"We did…" said Dipper.

"As long he doesn't get you into too much danger, it's fine." He said as the portal started to activate.

Dipper looked at Stan.

"Look we're probably going to fight again." Said Stan, "But… still he's still family. And now that I have the choice. I decided I'm going open it all over again…"

Dipper looked up at his uncle and nodded.

"Now head to bed. It's going to get pretty dangerous in here." Said Stan, "I'll make copies of the Journal tomorrow,"

"Isn't the copier still broken?" asked Dipper.

"Stupid time travel…" muttered Stan .

"I know…" said Dipper.

Dipper headed upstairs and when he did a bright light came from the basement.

"Oh man…" said Dipper who then sighed, at least he knew this time around what Stan was doing.

At Gideon's house he reigned consciousness and he saw the bright lights coming from the forest as he saw it.

He muttered under his breath.

"Someone beat me to it."

He then made a voice to himself to find the person and steal the power for himself.

At the same time, in a government salacity, they decided the enemy reading from the Mystery Shack.

Indeed something was going to happen much, much earlier than it did in the original time-line.

Next Time: Thanks to the Portal being activated early, the Government shows up early as well. Will they buy Stan's story this time around or no? Meanwhile Mabel tells Grenda and Candy about her worries about Dipper. Will they be able to get the two to talk to each other? Find out next time!


	3. Here Comes the Men In Suits

Chapter 3: Here Comes the Men In Suits

Dipper headed to room, then remember that Mabel was having a sleep over, it made since they were. After all stopping Gideon did happen late at night.

He decided to grab some blankets and head to Soos' break room (which they cleaned up earlier that day).

"I'm sleeping in the break room." Said Dipper.

"Okay!" said Mabel.

Dipper took the blankets and went to the other room.

That was when everything flashed.

"Whoa! What was that?" asked Grenda still affected by the potion.

"Is Grunkle Stan bringing back Ford?" Mabel asked Dipper.

"He is." Called out Dipper.

Mabel sighed when that happened.

"So what's going on?" asked Candy.

"Well remember how I told you about my other Grunkle?" asked Mabel.

The two nodded.

"Well since he was sent back in time too he's still stuck in the dimension." Said Mabel, "So Grunkle Stan has to rescue him all over again."

"Why are you worried?" asked Candy.

"They used to be so close and then they got stupid and fight all the time." Said Mabel.

"Oh yeah the only reason we…" said Grenda when he voice suddenly changed back midsentence, "Whoa… sorry…"

"It's okay." Said Candy.

"Yeah…" said Mabel, "Sure them fighting got us back in time… but I'm still worried the same thing is going to happen between me and Dipper."

"Have you told him yet?" asked Candy.

"Once… but he assumed me it won't happen." Said Mabel.

Candy and Grenda both looked at each other.

"It will be fine." Assured Candy.

"Come on you guys are amazing together!" said Grenda.

"Yeah." Sighed Mabel.

"Hey! I brought along the sequel to Werewolf Bare chest." Said Grenda.

Mabel immediately perked up as Grenda read the book.

The next day…

"I don't think it's a good idea to make Wax Stan again." Said Dipper.

"Oh come on! I miss the guy." Said Stan.

"Are you sure you don't miss because of Ford?" asked Mabel.

Stan was going to say something then he blinked.

"Wow…" said Stan finally realizing that the reasons why he loved Wax Stan so much.

"Also the wax figures are cursed and we really shouldn't let them out or they're try to murder you again." Said Dipper.

"Yeah, you're right… wait what?" asked Stan.

"Mr. Pines, I forgot what the signal was if I see government cars." Said Soos.

"Government cars?" asked Stan, "Not again."

They looked out the windows and saw Agent Trigger and Agent Powers.

"Oh man! I thought we erased their memories!" said Soos.

"Time Travel…" reminded Stan.

Oh yeah." Said Soos.

Stan went over to the microphone.

"All right! Everyone out! The Mystery Shack is closed, I will be forced to hose the elderly if I have to!" yelled Stan.

The shoppers all left.

"All right, don't tell him anything." Said Stan, "Or raise the dead."

"I said I was sorry!" said Dipper, "Besides I'm not telling them anything this time around."

"Mabel get him out of here so he doesn't." said Stan.

"Seriously? I don't want anything to do with them this time!" said Dipper.

Mabel still grabbed her brother and led him away from the gift shop.

Stan went into Mister Mystery mode and had the bribes ready, despite knowing they won't work.

"Hello gentleman, welcome to the Mystery Shack, what can I do for you? Snow Globe? Key-chain? These rare photos of American presidents." Said Stan.

The two agents stared at Stan.

"My name is Agent Powers and this is Agent Trigger." Said Agent Powers, "We're to investigate reports of mysterious activity here."

"Mysterious activity at the Mystery Shack? You must be joking." Said Stan.

"I have a rare condition that prevents me from experiencing humor." Said Agent Powers.

Stan began to laugh nervously.

"I don't under the sound your making with your mouth." Said Agent Powers, "Now fi you excuse me we're conducting an investigation."

The two made their way in and Stan sighed. Hopefully they'll just ignore the shack like last time (well had Dipper not raised the dead).

Back upstairs Dipper was upset.

"I can't believe Stan doesn't trust me!" said Dipper.

"You try to help them investigate and then raised the dead." Said Mabel.

Dipper sighed.

"Just relax, they'll go away and hopefully they won't come back this time." Said Mabel.

""Yeah…" said Dipper sitting down on bed.

Mabel sighed unsure what else to say, she just sighed.

"Is something wrong?" asked Dipper.

"No everything's fine…" said Mabel.

"Is it about Waddles? Remember you'll get him back soon." Said Dipper.

"No it's not that." Said Mabel.

Dipper looked at his sister wondering what was wrong.

Meanwhile down stairs the tow agents looked around the store.

"Listen." Said Stan, "All these spooky stories are just stuff we tourist trap people make up to sell more stuff."

"He's right, there's nothing weird ever happens around here." Said Wendy who didn't even look up from her magazine.

"Yep! Nothing weird… nothing weird at all!" said Soos, "Nothing at all… so boring… I watched pant dry the other day."

"So go fix something!" said Stan.

"Okay!" said Soos leaving the gift shop.

The two agents looked at Soos and shrugged.

"Fine then…" said Agent Powers, "we'll be investigating the rest of the town."

The two agents left and Stan and Wendy breathed a sigh of relief when they were gone.

"The real thing is waiting to see if they come back when the Portal's completely activated." Muttered Stan.

"It will be fine this time around." Assured Wendy remembering seeing the hack surrounded by government guy.

Stan sighed.

Outside…

"So what do you think?" asked Agent Trigger.

"I doubt they know any…" said Agent Powers however before he could finish his sentence both of them noticed the gnomes rooting through the shack's trash.

"If she's not going to become our queen we'll black mail her!" said Jeff.

"Jeff… I don't think we'll find anything." Said one of the other gnomes.

"Shut it Craig, I'll lien to you opinion when it means something." Said Jeff.

The gnomes noticed the government guys watching them.

"Oh man it's the government!" yelled one of the gnomes.

They all ran away.

The tow agents stared at the gnomes.

"Did… did you just see that?" asked Agent Trigger.

"Looks like there's more investigate." Said Agent Powers.

They both went to look at the other things the reports told them about.

They heard about reports about an island and decided to ask Tate McGucket.

"Look this about the Gobblewonker my father was talking about or the monster island?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" asked Agent Powers.

"Look if you're out at the lake and it starts to bubble get out of there." Said Tate.

They later went to investigate an abandoned convenience store where there were many disappearances through out the years.

"There appears nothing here." Said Agent Powers.

"Oh hello there!" said a voice.

Both of them turned and saw the ghosts.

"what can we do to help you?" asked Pa.

"You're here to investigate the store aren't you?" asked Ma.

"There's this brain thing we have in the freezer." Said Pa.

Both of them slowly left the store.

They headed to the forest, to find a certain cave on the way there they found something interesting

A strange mix of various forest creatures.

"With the Society of the Blind Eye down, we can bring in a new age! The humans will listen to us again and not have their memories gone!" yelled a dryad, "It's time to take them down and heal the forest! Who's with me!"

The various forest creatures cheered.

"Now! Who has ideas!" yelled the Dryad.

An awkward silence filled the air.

"Don't you have any ideas?" asked a fairy.

"None what so ever beyond gathering us!" said the dryad.

The two agents exchanged looks and decided to leave after all it wasn't everyday they stumbled upon what seemed to be an eco-terrorist group;.

The two exchanged looks, however they had to investigate something else in he forest.

They got to the cave.

Both of them grabbed their guns when they saw it was a bear but not just any bear, the Multi-Bear.

"Oh hello there, I take you guy are government agents." Said the Multi-Bear.

"Uh… yes I am Agent Powers and this is Agent Trigger." Said Agent Powers.

"Oh yes. I take it you are finally investigating the strangeness of the town." Said the Multi-Bear, "Frankly I'm surprised no one has sooner."

"Yes… it's a real shame." Said Agent Powers.

"We are talking to a bear." Said Agent Trigger who appears to have snapped a little.

"Excuse him, we're having a strange day." Said Agent Powers.

"I understand we all have those." Said Multi-Bear.

Back at the Mystery Shack…

Mabel's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" asked Mabel.

"Hey! We asked our parents and we're having another sleep over tonight!" said Candy on the other end.

"What?" asked Mabel surprised.

"Yes and we have no ulterior motive!" said Grenda as the other end was clearly on speaker.

"What?" asked a confused Mabel.

"Nothing… don't worry about it." Said Grenda.

The two hung up.

Mabel was just confused.

"Is everything okay?" asked Dipper.

"Candy and Grenda are having another sleep over tonight." said Mabel.

Dipper sighed.

"I think they have an ulterior motive." Said Mabel.

"Okay…" said Dipper.

"I'm sure it will be fine." Said Mabel.

There was an awkward silence.

"So should I hide?" asked Dipper.

"I don't know…" said Mabel, "Let's just wait until we see what their motive is."

Sometime later at the office that Agent Powers and Trigger were.

"A talking bear! Ghosts! Did we find some sort of Eco-Terrorist Cell." Said Trigger.

"Calm down." Said Agent Powers who was on the computer.

"How can I calm down! I'm not a robot like you!" yelled Agent Trigger.

"I just don't understand humor… I still have emotions." Said Agent Powers.

Agent Trigger sighed.

"Besides I have some rather interesting information." Said Agent Powers.

Agent Trigger looked at the information that that Agent Powers had found.

It was information about one Stanford Pines researching the strange things of the town.

"That man who runs that Tourist Trap…" said Agent Powers.

"We're going to have opt keep a close eye on him." said Agent Trigger.

"We do." Said Agent Powers.

Sometimes there would just be events they couldn't avoid.

Back at the mystery shack.

Candy and Grenda had arrived.

"So what do you girls want to do first?" asked Mabel somewhat nervously.

"There's something I want to do with Dipper first." Said Candy.

"Hey! Dipper!" called out Grenda.

Dipper sighed from Soos' break room.

"This better not be a make over." He muttered to himself.

He made it to the room, that was when Grenda grabbed him. Candy proceeded to push Mabel into the closet, Grenda forced Dipper in as well then Candy held the door closed then Grenda pushed one of the beds to barricade it.

"What are you doing!" yelled Dipper.

"This is gross!" yelled Mabel, "He's my brother!"

"We're not doing that!" called out Grenda.

"You two need to talk now!" said Candy.

Mabel sighed and sat down on the floor.

"What are they talking about." Said Dipper.

"I'm still worried." Said Mabel.

"Look I know this whole time travel biz is crazy." Said Dipper.

"Not about that." Said Mabel.

"Then… what?" asked Dipper.

"I'm still afraid we'll end up like Stan and Ford." Said Mabel hugging her knees.

Dipper's eyes widened.

"The reason why we ended up back in time is because they were fighting." Said Mabel, "They can even get along for a few minutes and talk things out."

"Mabel… I'm sorry…" said Dipper, "I didn't know you were feeling this way…"

Mabel sighed.

"Look, we promised we wouldn't get stupid." Said Dipper, "I promise you right now I'll always be by your side."

"Really?" asked Mabel.

"Yes, I do." Said Dipper.

"I want to go to Art College." Said Mabel letting him know that.

"Okay… not always by your side… I mean we do have to live our own lives, but I'll be there for you."

"Awkward Sibling Hug?" asked Mabel.

"Awkward sibling Hug." Said Dipper.

They hugged each other.

"Pat! Pat!" both of them said.

"You guys cool?" asked Grenda.

"We're cool!" said Mabel.

"I'm glad they came with us." Said Dipper.

"Oh yeah!" said Mabel.

Both of them looked at each other.

"I can't believe you fell for this trap." Said Dipper.

"I know…" said Mabel.

"Especially after you made me and Wendy do the same thing." Said Dipper.

Mabel laughed knowing it was a little funny.

And so Dipper now knew how Mabel was really feeling about their relationship and hopefully they're be able to patch things up.

However the two agents would once against watch them in secret and who knows what would happen with that… only time what would happen in this changed past…

Next Time: Candy and Soos wants to learn more about robotics from McGucket, Candy because of interest and Soos because of anime. Meanwhile Mabel runs into Gideon and he falls in love with her all over again. Will she be able to get him off her back for good this time around? Find out next time!


	4. Love and Robots

A/N: My dad died... it was in the middle of the night so I don't know if was Saturday or Sunday. I wrote this days ago, but I wasn't up to spell checking it... I hope you all enjoy...

Chapter 4: Love and Robots

It was just a normal day in Gravity Falls…

"No!" yelled Mabel beating Jeff with a broom, "I won't be your gnome queen!"

"Oh come on you're perfect!" said Jeff.

Reminder: This is normal for Gravity Falls.

"Do you need any help?" asked Pacifica showing up.

"Can you grab the lead blower?" asked Mabel.

Pacifica nodded and handed her the lead blower.

Mabel sucked him up and then launched him far away.

"Everything okay?" asked Dipper coming outside.

"Just a run in with Jeff." Said Mabel, "I think he might have gotten the message this time."

"So… is anyone else here?" asked Pacifica.

"Not counting Wendy and Soos you're the first one here." Said Dipper.

IT had been decided that there should be a weekly meeting to discus if there's any changes that needed to made.

And soon everyone arrived.

"So… what do we need to do?" asked Stan.

There was an awkward silence.

"I'm still working on trying to get my parents to have it so that the party this year will let in the towns people." Said Pacifica.

"So how is that going?" asked Dipper.

"Slow…" sighed Pacifica.

"Have you been trolling your parents?" asked Dipper.

(Flashback)

IT was breakfast.

"I'm going to have a second grapefruit." Said Pacifica.

"Now Pacifica." Said Preston.

She grabbed the second grapefruit.

He began to ring the bell.

But Pacifica ate the grapefruit ignoring the bell.

(End of Flashback)

"Maybe…" answered Pacifica.

There was another awkward silence.

"So this meeting was pointless." Muttered Stan.

Stan left the meeting and they agreed it was over.

"So… same time next week?" asked Mabel.

As they all got ready to either leave or get back to their jobs, Candy approached Old Man McGucket.

"Excuse me Mr. McGucket!" said Candy.

"Oh you don't have call me Mr. Just old man is fine." Said Old Man McGucket.

"I heard about your robots and other inventions. I was hoping you could show me." Said Candy.

"Hey! You know what I've been meaning check out your invention too!" said Soos.

"You honestly want to see?" asked McGucket.

The two nodded.

"Well polish my banjo!" said McGucket happily.

He ran out of the Shack with Soos and Candy following.

"Did Soos just leave?" asked Stan from the other room.

"He did." Confirmed Wendy.

They heard Stan groan.

"Want to go sneak off and get some ice cream?" whispered Mabel.

Dipper nodded and the two ran off as well.

"Did they ditch me too?" asked Stan.

"I won't say." Said Wendy.

Stan in the other room just face palmed.

Sometime later at the junkyard McGucket was showing the two the remains of the Gobblewonker, which he was currently figuring out how to repurpose since he sent before it was finished.

"This is incredible!" said Candy with her eye sparkling.

"Yeah…" said Soos remembering that robots chased him in the original time line.

"Is everything all right?" asked Candy.

"Sorry it's just that thing chased me in the original timeline." Said Soos.

"Oh sorry about that." Said Old man McGucket.

"It's cool, it's cool. "said Soos.

"So why are you interested in my robots?" asked Old Man McGucket.

"Oh because of anime!" said Soos, "I watch a ton of anime."

"hat's any-may?" asked McGucket.

Meanwhile at the ice cream shop, Mabel and Dipper were eating ice cram. Mabel had gotten a rather large sundae and was eating it face first.

That was when Gideon entered the ice cream pallor.

The towns people began to fawn over him.

"Oh yeah." Said Dipper, "We forgot about the spy cameras."

"Eh… we'll get to that another time." Said Mabel.

She then forced her face into the ice cream again.

Gideon got his cone when he noticed Mabel.

"Oh hello there." He said being polite, "I never seen you in town."

"Uh… we're staying with our uncle." Said Dipper this is the first time Gideon was meeting them (beyond the theft, but he wouldn't recognize them since it was dark, they were wearing ski-masks and they had disguised voices).

"Oh… good, good…" said Gideon.

He was looking at Mabel however.

"Gideon! Sign an autograph!" yelled a random woman.

"All right!" said Gideon going over to the woman.

Dipper looked at Mabel.

"you better not go out with him again." Said Dipper.

"Don't worry, the only ones I'm getting involved with are Mermando and Sev'real Timez!" said Mabel.

Dipper sighed, he wanted to argue but with what he remember both of them needed help escaping the problems they were in.

He wasn't going to do reverse CPR for Mermando this time around that was for sure.

Meanwhile Soos managed to show McGucket his phone and began to play the first episode of one of his favorite anime Neon Crisis Mechabot Boy: Revelations.

"That was interesting." Said Old Man McGucket.

"I can't wait to show you the other 850 hours!" said Soos.

"So…" said Candy who was looking through the robot, "You mentioned something about a Bio-mechanical brain?"

"Oh yes." Said Old Man McGucket he began to explain about the device he had created for the fake monster.

However it took a while and Candy noticed that she had to go home.

"Can I come over tomorrow to hear more about your inventions?" asked Candy.

"Sure why not." Said Old Man McGucket.

Candy left and waved good bye. McGucket smiled as he waved good bye to her.

"You want to watch more Mechabot Boy?" asked Soos.

"why not!" said Old Man McGucket.

And so they began to watch the next few episodes.

The next day, Mabel and Grenda were playing cards in the living room, while Dipper read the journal.

That was when the doorbell rang.

"Can somebody get that!" yelled Stan.

Mabel got up and answered the doorbell.

Turns out it was Gideon.

"Oh hi there…" Mabel said somewhat nervously.

"Hi… I'm sorry but after meeting at the ice cream shop I just couldn't get you of my head." Said Gideon.

"Oh…" said Mabel, "How did you know where I live?"

"I have my ways." Said Gideon.

Mabel cringed realizing that someone must have been wearing one of his pins at the shack.

"So… wow you like to join me at my dressing room." Said Gideon.

"Sorry but I'm busy hanging out with one of my friends!" Mabel called out.

Back in the living room Grenda and Dipper heard this.

"On it!" said Grenda knowing she was being called for help.

She made it to the door.

"Oh hey! You're Gideon!" said Grenda, "It looks like someone needs a tickling!"

"What?" asked Gideon.

Grenda began to tickle Gideon. Immediately he was laughing, he tired to punch her, but she didn't feel it at all.

Gideon was soon on the ground laughing and the two girls left him, shrugged and closed the door.

Both of them breathed a sigh of relief.

"What did he want?" asked Dipper.

"He wanted to go to his dressing room like last time." Said Mabel, "I really hop[e he got the message. Thanks."

"No problem! Ever since you told me one of his weaknesses was tickles I've wanted to do that!" said Grenda.

Back at McGucket's shack, he and Candy were talking.

"So before I started to regain my sanity I built all these robots for revenge… or a job." Said Old Man McGucket.

"Dipper and Mabel did fight a Gideon robot." Said Candy.

"Yeah…" said Old Man McGucket somewhat nervously.

"It's fine." Said Candy.

"I just don't understand why you would want to hang out with me." Said Old Man McGucket.

"I've always been interested in things like that." Said Candy, "To build things and improve them…"

Old Man McGucket didn't know to respond to that.

Candy looked at McGucket.

"I want to be your student!" said Candy.

"What?" asked McGucket surprised by this.

"I want to learn from you." Said Candy.

Old Man McGucket sighed.

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Said Old Man McGucket.

"Why?" asked Candy.

"Well I'm old man McGucket!" said Old Man McGucket.

"I know who you are." Said Candy.

"I'm just the local coot! Sure I'm piecing myself together again!" said Old Man McGucket.

"Even then you were able to create interesting inventions." Said Candy, "even if they were meant for revenge and evil… But they were still amazing!"

Old Man McGucket looked at her and could tell she really meant it.

Tears started to weld in his eyes. He honestly couldn't believe someone wanted to be his student.

Granted both of them were both from the future and they had that in common, but still.

"All right! You're my new student!" cheered Old Man McGucket, "All right! What do you want to learn first!"

"Maybe clean up your shack a little." Said Candy.

He looked around, it was still a mess.

"Okay, good point." Said Old Man McGucket.

The next day, Dipper and Mabel were being forced to do something shopping for Stan.

"So Candy is now McGucket's student?" asked Dipper.

"Yep!" said Mabel, "She's' learning how to build robots and junk."

"That's great!" said Dipper.

"Oh yeah! For both of them." Said Mabel, "Candy gets to learn about what she loves and McGucket to someone who cares about him! It's win-win!"

That was when Gideon showed up on a horse.

"Uh-oh…" said Mabel.

"Oh hello Mabel!" he greeted on his horse, "I was going around for a ride."

He jumped down.

"I was hoping I'd run into you." Said Gideon.

"Oh… that's nice." Said Mabel.

"I was hoping to ask you something." Said Gideon.

"What?" asked Mabel.

"I was hoping that tomorrow night you would have to honor of going on a date with me." Said Gideon.

The towns people all looked at them and began to "awww…"

"So cute!" said Tyler.

"Whoo wee! Lil' Gideon has a girlfriend!" cheered Durland.

"Oh I hope she says yes." Said Lazy.

Mabel took a breath.

"No." she answered.

"What?" asked Gideon.

He reached for his tie then remembered that his amulet was stolen by that strange group of people (Unaware that Mabel was one of them).

"I said no." said Mabel.

The entire town was a aghast.

"Look, you seem nice." Said Mabel, "But I don't know if I can date you."

Gideon stood there, processing the information.

"I'm sorry…" said Mabel.

Mabel began to walk away.

"I think you should reconsider it." Said Gideon grabbing her arm, "I know a lot about this town… and…"

"Dude? Are you threatening my sister?" asked Dipper.

The entire town looked at Gideon.

"That sure looked like a threat." Said Pacifica who watching this spectacle with her friends.

"Oh yeah." Said one of the girls.

"Totally." Said one of the others girl.

Mabel shot a quick glance at Pacifica and nodded in thanks.

"No of course not… I… I…" said Gideon.

"Come on Dipper, we still have other things to buy." Said Mabel.

"Fine…" said Dipper he shot a glare at Gideon that said "Stay away from my sister".

Gideon stood there watching the twins leave.

Once they were out of ear shot…

"Whoo! That felt so good!" said Mabel.

"Hopefully that got him off your back!" said Dipper.

"Oh yeah!" said Mabel.

However Gideon was standing there, trying not to look angry.

Meanwhile at the Junk Yard, after cleaning up a bit, McGucket was showing Candy his latest robot blue prints.

"Is this what I think I it is." Said Candy.

"It is." Said Old Man McGucket, "It's just in case there's danger and they need my help!"

"Wow…" said Candy.

"I know… It's not the exact thing but it's as close as I can make it." Said Old Man McGucket.

"Are you sure you won't get in trouble?" asked Candy.

"I'm sure it will be fine, besides, Soos showed me that they make replicas of things all the time." Said Old Man McGucket.

"All right! I'll help you!" said Candy.

"So… are you a fan?" asked Old Man McGucket.

"No, I just know about it from the internet." Said Candy.

"All right then!" said Old Man McGucket.

"Let's get building!" cheered Candy.

Meanwhile at Gideon's house he was making a doll of Mabel.

"Soon… soon I will find a way to make you mine… no matter what." Said Gideon touching the doll, "Then I will find those thieves and take the power for my own."

While Candy and McGucket's friendship (along with a little of Soos) began, Gideon was once again in love with Mabel. However this time there wasn't a friendship, who knows what Gideon would do due to this fact… only time will tell.

Next Time: Stan once again hosts the party, but this time around Mabel and Pacifica make the race for the party crown into a friendly competition. However when a third contestant joins that wasn't in the original timeline, however when all the guys at the party falls for the girl, things go south quickly... what will happen? Find out next time!

A/N: The thing with Grenda is a case of Word of Saint Paul... a double dose of Word of Saint Paul. Technomaru asked Grenda's voice actor on Twitter what she would do to Gideon, he confirmed she would tickle him... and it got seconded by Gideon's Voice actor... so it's pretty close to being canon.

Also the title of the Eva-rip-off is canon, it was in the code of the edited version of Weirdmageddeon 3 (IE: they break them into two episodes). It's pretty funny...


	5. Beware of Butterflies

Chapter 5: Beware of Butterflies

Avoiding things had a rather interesting side effects. Wendy and Dipper made sure to do something else the night that would be the night they would have went to the Dusk to Dawn, and of course Dipper never went to meet the Manotaurs.

Because of that things were well… boring.

Very, very boring. Well the night with Wendy and her friends were fun, but it was quiet.

Thankfully Stan still had the party.

"Look you all have the same jobs as last time." Said Stan.

"Yes!" cheered Soos.

"Seriously?" asked Wendy.

"Look… I know you want to have fun tonight…" said Stan.

That was when Dipper had an idea for interesting compromise.

And so Dipper once again used the copier on himself.

They all watched in shock.

"Wait didn't the last time you used that there was a brawl?" asked Mabel.

"Maybe…" said Dipper.

"We get it, you're bored." Said Stan.

"What?" asked Dipper and his new clones.

"Just try not to start fighting amongst yourselves, all right…" said Stan.

"That wasn't what I was trying to do." Said Dipper.

"Whatever." Said Stan.

This only made Wendy and Mabel laugh.

And so the party got started and everyone was enjoying themselves.

Dipper and Wendy of course hung out.

"Ugh… here comes Robbie." Sighed Wendy.

"Are you going to ignore him?" asked Dipper.

"Maybe I'll start avoiding him if he starts hitting on me." Sighed Wendy.

"Hey! Wendy did you see my new guitar?" asked Robbie showing up.

"I'm going to get some drinks for me and Dipper." Said Wendy.

Robbie glared at Dipper.

"Look me and Wendy are just friends all right." Sid Dipper putting his hands in defense.

Nearby, Pacifica walked over to Mabel who was dancing and honing out with Candy and Grenda .

"Hey!" said Pacifica.

"yeah?" asked Mabel still dancing

"Is what's his name going to do the party crown thing again?" asked Pacifica.

"You haven't learned her name?" asked Mabel.

Pacifica blushed.

"I don't know I didn't as." Said Mabel.

"How about we make this into a friendly competition." Said Pacifica, "See who is the best without resorting to dirty tricks."

Mabel smiled at her.

"All right!" called out Soos, "Whoever Parties the most hardies wins the party crown."

Everyone in the room look at Soos.

Pacifica looked at Mabel who nodded and smiled.

"I would like to participate!" yelled Mabel.

"Oh really?" asked Pacifica, "Because we both know I'm going to win."

"Excuse me!" said a voice.

They turned to see a girl, she wore a pair of very thick glasses, wore her hair in a messy up tail and was wearing a hoody that appeared to be 5 sizes too big, making her look much smaller than she actually was.

"IS there a singing portion… because if there is, I would like to join." Said the girl.

"Yes there is…" said Soos unsure how to respond.

After all the girl wasn't there before.

"All right!" cheered the girl rather awkwardly.

Dipper managed to make his way to Wendy.

"Who's that?" asked Wendy.

"No idea…" said Dipper.

"You think it's because of that weird Butterfly Effect thing?" asked Wendy.

"Probably." Sighed Dipper.

"All right! Let's get this party started!" yelled Mable not really minding the third girl.

Outside at the ticket booth. Dipper clones 11 and 12 (to keep the original numbering) were talking.

"Are you sure you don't want to start a fight with Dipper,." Said 12.

"Look I know what Dipper was thinking when he made you, but I just want to take tickets and have a quiet night, all right." Said 11.

12 weighed.

Back inside the competition was well underway, with Pacifica and Mabel in the lead, while the other girl named Selena was just dancing around awkwardly.

Stan who was enjoying the party as well watched her.

IT wasn't so much that she was dancing awkwardly, but rather a gut feeling he had about her.

IT was time for the signing portion of the competition.

Of course Pacifica's amazing signing voice shatter some plastic cups.

"How is that even possible?" asked Dipper.

"Who knows…" said Wendy clearing out her ear with her finger.

Mabel went second and her cheerful rendition of "Don't Stop Unbelieving" got everyone pumped.

Then it was Selena's turn.

She awkwardly walked up the stage and took the mike.

The music began, as it did she smirked at both Pacifica and Mabel. She began to sing, as she did she took her hair out her awkward ponytail, she shook her head freeing her hair as she sang.

She took off her glasses and threw them away.

As she continued to sing, she took off her hoody, relabeling a form fitting dress that resembled feather.

Just about every single boy in the room was watching her, amazed at the sight. Including Dipper and Robbie.

"You okay man…" said Wendy.

"Yeah… what…" said Dipper who seemed to be in a trance.

When Selena was done, she smirked and dropped the mike.

Stan started laughing relating that was the feeling he was getting from her.

Both Mabel and Pacifica's jaws dropped.

"She hustled us." Said Mabel.

"Yeah…" said Pacifica unsure how to react.

After the singing portion had ended, many of the guys surrounded Selena.

"You're so amazing." Said one of them.

"Your voice…" said another.

"You're… so beautiful." Said another.

"Maybe when the competition is done with you can join me at my place." Said Selena.

Dipper also stared at her.

Almost as if he was in a trance.

"Dipper." Said Wendy.

Dipper didn't' acknowledge her.

"You okay man?" asked Wendy.

Dipper still didn't acknowledge her.

"She's so beautiful…" said Dipper .

That was when a girl nearby started crying.

"Why are you breaking up with me!" she cried.

"I realized I love Selena and not you." Said the girl's boyfriend.

"You jerk!" yelled another girl slapping her now ex-boyfriend.

"But Selena is the one I want…" said not even reacting to the slap.

"Oh thank you! I've been wanting to break up with you for weeks." Said one of the girls.

"Selena is the one I want." Said the boy who broke up with her.

"Whatever!" said hos now ex-girlfriend.

Wendy decided to go over to Robbie.

"Hey Robbie, how's it going." Said Wendy.

"What?" asked Robbie, "Yeah…"

Wendy knew right away that something was going on with Selena.

Nearby at the snack table both Mabel and Pacifica were grumbling over their loss.

"Who is she?" asked Pacifica, "She wasn't there last time!"

"It's that stupid butterfly effect! That's what!" yelled Mabel.

"Now looks at this! I wanted one of us to win for real!" said Pacifica.

"I know!" said Mabel.

Candy and Grenda tried to comfort them but the two were still upset over getting hustled like that.

Wendy saw the two's reaction, and decided it was better not to talk to them.

"Hey…" said Stan.

Wendy breathed a sigh of relief.

"You noticed too, right?" asked Wendy.

"Yeah." Sighed Stan.

"Dipper's under her spell too." Said Wendy.

"Great…" muttered Stan, "I'll see if she's in the journal."

"I'll go talk to Mabel and Pacifica." Sighed Wendy.

"Good idea." Said Stan.

Wendy headed towards the table.

"You guys okay?" asked Wendy.

"Man it was supposed to be fun." Said Mabel.

"You know you should really pay attention what's going on." Said Wendy.

"What d you mean?" asked Mabel.

Wendy pointed to a bunch of girls just crying.

"Their boyfriends all broke up with them due to Selena." Said Wendy.

Oh man… how did we not notice?" asked Pacifica.

As Candy and Grenda were also there Candy came up with a theory.

"Perhaps whatever spell she used on them also effected you two though not as strongly." Said Candy.

"You sure?" asked Pacifica.

"Sure let's go with that." Said Mabel.

Pacifica rolled her eyes.

"Stan is looking through the Journals." Said Wendy, "We just have to figure out her game."

They all watched Selena who basked in the attention but really she did nothing, other than dance with some of the more forward boys.

Unfortunately the night went on and there was nothing they could do once Soos announced it was time to vote.

"All right! Time for Mabel!" said Soos.

Mabel got a bit of applause from the girls who weren't crying over the boyfriends, it helped that Wendy, Candy and Grenda all clapped for her.

But it wasn't high enough.

Then it was Pacifica, not as many people voted for her.

But when it came time for Selena all of the boys cheered so obtusely she won.

Soos gave her the party crown confused at how she won.

"All right boys follow me to the after party!" she cheered as she began to sing a song as all of the boys followed out of the party putting them in a bigger trance.

Outside the procession came out, the girl saw the two Dipper clones she began signing towards them.

But they just stared at her.

She looked at them.

"You aren't human are you?" she asked, "Oh well… you don't appetizing at all."

She continued to sing and the boys followed her. Including Dipper.

The clones looked at each other, knowing that if Dipper was following her that means there was something going on and headed in.

"Whoa dude! I knew she was popular but that just creepy." Said Soos.

This only made the girls who were jut broken up with cry even more.

"Oh boo hoo… you were going to break up eventually." Muttered the lone girl who didn't care about that.

"Okay seriously!" said one of the girls who didn't have a boyfriend and was just weirded out by everything, "This is like totes cray-cray how all of the boys is just following her around like that…"

"You know…" said another girl, "I've noticing a lot of weird things lately… and I think is a witch or something…"

Many of the other girls stared at her.

"She's' a siren!" yelled Stan bursting in.

Everyone stared at him.

"Oh… they're gone…" said Stan, "This is bad…"

"Why what's going on?" asked Mabel.

"According to Point Dexter Sirens hypnotism men with their sighing to put them into some weird romantic trance and then lure them in water opt drown them and eat them." Said Stan.

"Wait does it say anything about hypnotizing women?" asked Mabel.

"Nope…" said Stan, "Though this is the copied version."

"Then why weren't we paying attention opt any of it?" asked Mabel.

"Because I don't know, you totes jelly!" said the rather annoying girl.

Pacifica glared at the girl and Mabel just sighed.

"How do we beat her?" asked Wendy.

"Actually pretty easy, you just have to sign over her much louder." Said Stan.

"Mabel…" said Pacifica.

"On it!" yelled Mabel going to get her karaoke machine.

"Wait… I need to check something." Said Candy she ran over to where McGucket was sleeping.

That was when the clones came.

"Hey! Do you have any idea what's with the girl?" asked 11.

"She's a siren." Said Stan.

"that makes sense." Said 12 with a shrug.

"I told you didn't have to start a fight with Dipper." Said 11.

12 shrugged.

"All right!" said Candy holding some strange device, "McGucket has this on him…"

"What is it?" asked Stan.

"I brought it along incase you wanted the party be even louder!" cheered McGucket.

"That's… convenient." Said Pacifica.

"All right! Let's go save all the boys!" cheered Mabel.

"Um… lied I have question, why are immune to like that weird siren chick." Said the valley.

"You don't want to know." Replied 11.

"Quick! To the lake!" yelled Mabel.

"How do we know it's going to be the lake?" asked Stan.

"How else is going to drown a bunch of teen boys in such a short time." Said Mabel.

"To the Soos Mobile!" yelled Soos.

"Since when have you called it that?" asked Pacifica.

"I've been wanting to for a long time." Said Soos.

And so they all went in Soos' truck with as much as the girls from the body going to into the bed.

Thanks to the fact that well they were in a truck (Granted it was a big overloaded) they found them before they could get to the lake.

"What!" yelled Selena.

"We know you're a siren!" yelled Mabel.

"Seriously?" asked Selena.

"Give me back my boyfriend!" yelled one o the girls.

"Mine too!" yelled another girl.

"Look I know I wanted to break up with him buy it's still wrong to eat him!" said the one girl.

"I don't plan to eat them." Said Selena, "So don't worry about that…"

"Oh really what are you going to do with them?" asked Wendy.

"Oh I'm planning to be a chef! I mean come do you know how hard it is to find a bunch of mean all in one place! I plan to open a restaurant!" said Selena.

"Seriously" asked Wendy.

"Like that's totes stupid." Said one of the girls.

"Yes I'm not going to eat them personally I'm going to cook them." Said that one girl, "How is that even better?"

"Look I still I have them under my control." Said Selena, "So move our the way or I'll make you."

She began to sign and all of the boys under their control got into some kind of fighting stance.

"Hey Pacifica, want to duet?" asked Mabel.

"Gladly." Said Pacifica.

Candy put the device on the on the karaoke machine while the three neb while them put in earplugs just in case it didn't work.

Both of them began to sing over Selena's signing.

Selena plead at they did so, she continued to sign and she saw all of the boys were snapping out of her spell.

She continued signing, however Wendy ran over and punched her in the face, hard.

Once Mabel and Pacifica were done signing the girls started cheering.

While the boys were just confused.

"What happened?" asked Robbie.

"How did we get out here?" asked Nate.

"I can't belie I fell something." Said Dipper face palming.

"Three cheers for Mabel and Pacifica!" cheered one of the girls.

Like seriously three cheers? They totes deserve more!" said one of the girls.

"She's right!" said another girl, "Five cheers!"

And the girls cheered for Mabel those were "Broken up" ran over to their boyfriends.

Well expect for that one girl, who's boyfriend was just confused.

"So what happened?" Dipper asked Wendy.

"Siren." Said Wendy with a shrug.

"Seriously?" asked Dipper.

"I guess it's the whole butterfly effect thing." Said Wendy.

"I guess I can check and see if Blendin shows up at the fair." Said Dipper.

"All right!" yelled Pacifica, "After party at my yacht!" said Pacifica.

And so they all went to Pacifica's yacht for the after party.

During the after party so many people were surprised with Pacifica.

Not because of the whole after party. But well this conversation put it best.

"Wow… I can't believe your sharing the spotlight with that Mabel girl." Said one of the boy.

"Well I was just thinking, maybe I should change myself for the better." Said Pacifica.

Those who knew looked at her like she had bugs crawling out her mouth.

"Whatever." Muttered Pacifica.

She walked away from the group she was talking to and found Dipper and Wendy.

"Hey is everything all right?" asked Wendy.

"Nothing wrong." Answered Pacifica.

"Come on you can tell us." Sid dipper.

"I don't know if anyone will believe me when I say I can change." Said Pacifica.

"Don't' listen to them." Said Wendy.

"Yeah, we know you're trying to change. "said Dipper.

"Yeah…" sighed Pacifica.

She looked out at the water… that was when she realized something.

"Pioneer day is in a few days." She said.

"Yeah… and…" said Wendy.

"It's nothing." Said Pacifica, "By the way what happened to the clones and the siren?"

"I had them handle her." Said Dipper, "Though McGucket wanted to help."

Selena was tied up in McGucket's shack.

"And this how you make rock soup!" said Old Man McGucket.

"Why are you teaching me to make such horrible things!" yelled Selena.

"If you want to be a chef for weird creature I'm the guy to show you how!" said Old Man McGucket who spat in the pot.

Selena started crying. The clones just shrugged at each other and watched.

And so the first change they had nothing to with happen… will more happen and is butterfly effect really the cause… they would have to wait and see.

Well at least Selena was neutralized for the time being so there was that.

Next Time: Pacifica decides she wants the secret of her Family out again. How will government react to the fact that Pacifica wants the secret to out? Find out next time!


	6. Unveiling the Truth

A/N: As I have been asking lately, please give to my Pat reon... there's a semi link in my profile... enjoy the chapter...

Chapter 6: Unveiling the Truth

Stan boarded up the windows, today was the day… a horrible, horrible day. HE shuttered himself form the outside world then maybe everything will be all right.

Maybe he could avoid the horrid fate from the original timeline…

"Grunkle Stan…" said Mabel.

"Yes…" said Stan.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Mabel.

"No reason." Said Stan who began to sing, "Hammering the nail, hoping to avoid the madness."

That was when Dipper showed up holding a phone.

"Hey I just got a text from Pacifica and she wants our help with something." Said Dipper.

"Really?" asked Mabel, "Why?"

"It's Pioneer day." Said Dipper.

He noticed Stan boarding up the windows.

"Seriously?" asked Dipper.

"This day was horrible the first time around! I'M NOT LEAVING THIS HOUSE!" yelled Stan.

"You don't have to bard up the windows." Pointed out Dipper.

"It's the principal of the thing!" yelled Stan.

The twins looked at each other, and left.

"The threat still stands!" yelled Stan.

"What threat?" called out Mabel.

"Come home talking like that and you're dead to me!" yelled Stan.

They got to Pioneer Day and looked around.

"So what did Pacifica want?" asked Mabel.

"She didn't say." Said Dipper.

They noticed that the opening ceremonies were starting and of course Pacifica was the one giving the speech.

While she put an air of confidence, Dipper and Mabel realized that Pacifica really wasn't up for it this time around.

"So if you got the pioneer spirit come on up and introduce yourself!" said Pacifica who seemed to look at Mabel particularly.

Mabel smiled brightly know Pacifica was speaking to her.

"Okay forest up we have Mabel!" said Pacifica.

Many of the kids and teens in the audience cheered.

"Hey everyone! You ready for Pioneer Day!" cheered Mabel who then blew a raspberry, "Am I right! USA! USA! USA!"

The crowd joined in on the chant.

"All right! Everyone give her a hand!" said Pacifica with a genuine smile, "Who's next."

A few more people came up, but none as energetic as Mabel

After taking some family pictures. Pacifica walked away from her parents and towards the twins.

"Either of you have something to drink?" asked Pacifica.

Dipper thankfully had an unopened bottle of water.

"Figured you might need it." Said Dipper.

"Thanks." Sighed Pacifica, "I have to get that nasty taste out of my mouth."

The three of them sat by the stature of Pacifica's ancestor.

"I hate this." Muttered Pacifica, "The man was a fraud. Everyone in my family is… And today is just a day to sing their praises…"

She took her coonskin cap and tossed at the stature.

"All he did was take credit for something he didn't do and get my family cursed…" muttered Pacifica.

The twins remained silent knowing that that Pacifica needed to get it out of her system.

"Why him! Why my family!" muttered Pacifica deciding to throw the bottle at the stature.

She took a breath.

"Got it out of your system?" asked Mabel.

"Yeah." Sighed Pacifica, "So anyways..."

"What?" asked Dipper.

"Do you think you can expose the truth again?" asked Pacifica.

"Really you want that?" asked Dipper.

Pacifica nodded.

Dipper took out the Journal.

"Hey can we do the whole thing again?" asked Mabel.

"You sure you want to do it?" asked Dipper.

"Come on it's the one time I solved the case!" said Mabel.

"Wait…" said Pacifica, "You didn't solve it?"

"No." said Dipper, "It was all Mabel…"

"He was going to be burn the map." Said Mabel.

Dipper blushed when she said that while Pacifica laughed.

Dipper took out the journal and handed Mabel the map, which she folded up into a hat.

Pacifica stared at the hat.

"Who's ready to solve this mystery!" yelled Mabel.

"Which you already solved more than a month ago." Said Dipper.

"Come on it's fun!" said Mabel.

"So where are we going?" asked Pacifica.

"The Museum." Said Mabel.

"Mabel, please keep it down, we don't want a compete repeat of last time." Said Dipper .

"Oh yeah…{ said Mabel, "Come on!"

Mabel ran towards the museum while the other two followed.

Unaware of Blubs and Durland having heard them.

Soon enoguh they made it to the museum. They got their free passes and headed towards the painting.

"So this is the next clue?" asked Pacifica.

"Yep!" said Mabel going upside down.

Pacifica blinked and joined her. Pacifica was surprised when she saw the image of the angel.

"No way!" said Pacifica.

"I know right!" said Mabel.

"You recognize it right?" asked Dipper.

"I do." Said Pacifica.

"All right! Let's go!" said Mabel.

Both she and Pacifica got up and got woozy.

"Let's take a second." Said Mabel.

"Yeah…" said Pacifica.

That was when they noticed Blubs and Durland.

"Uh-oh…" said Mabel.

"They're following us." Said Dipper.

"Seriously?" asked Pacifica.

"They were surprisingly competent the last time around." Said Dipper.

"What?" asked Pacifica.

"I know right!" said Dipper.

"All right on the count of three run as fast you can." Said Mabel.

The other two nodded knowing that despite the two being cops they weren't in the best of shape.

They ran past Blubs and Durland, who was bemoaning the fact that they ran out of pink balloons.

When they ran past them, the cops followed but got stuck in the doors.

They countrified on their way to the grave yard.

"So do we go to where its pointing." Said Pacifica.

"Hey! Pacifica look!" said Mabel.

Pacifica looked towards Mabel, who was sung the statue to pick her nose.

However the statue finger got bent and it opened the door.

Pacifica stared at this.

"I really shouldn't be surprised at this point, should I?" asked Pacifica half sarcastically half trying not to laugh a little.

"All right! Let's go in!" said Mabel however he nose was stuck," Ow! Ow!"

"Maybe you should have pulled the angel's finger." Said Pacifica.

"Oh man! I didn't even think of it!" said Mabel

Mabel got unstuck and they headed down the stairs.

"Sorry I'm so excited this was the one time I was able to solve everything on my own." Said Mabel, "It's almost always Dipper who saves the day…"

"Oh come on Mabel, you saved the day a few times." Said Dipper, "You were the one who figures out the gnomes weakness and it was your idea for the Karaoke, plus your grappling hook when it came to Gideon."

"Yeah, but the rest of the time it's you." Sighed Mabel.

"This sounds like a conversation you should be having later." Said Pacifica.

"Yeah, we really should be paying attention for the booby traps." Said Dipper.

They looked at the ground making sure that none of his the darts stone… Thankfully none of them hit it.

They got to the chamber where all of the secrets were.

Pacifica was surprised at this room.

"Here it is." Said Dipper.

Pacifica looked at the piece of paper.

"This time around I won't cover it up." Said Pacifica.

That was when they heard a noise, they turned to it and found Blubs and Durland.

"There you are!" yelled Blubs, "You won't be spreading word about the truth."

"Yeah… yeah…" said Durland.

Durland proceed to collapse with darts sticking out the back.

"A lot of those hit him." said Blubs.

After Durland recovered enoguh.

"How did you even find us?" asked Dipper.

"It was easy, just asking around if they've seen Pacifica Northwest." Said Blubs.

"Really?" asked Pacifica.

"Yep! You stuck out like a sore thumb!" said Durland, "I think I'm color blind."

"Why are you even trying to uncover this." Said Blubs.

"I want to expose my family for the frauds they are." Said Pacifica, "Do you know what sort of horrible my family has done after "Founding" Gravity Falls? Stealing land, hunting animals to near exception, thievery and one of them was a mad scientist! I want to clear my family name starting with this one!"

Blubs and Durland looked at each other.

"Can you excuse me for a moment." Said Blubs.

Blubs took out his radio.

"I have found the kids that are trying to uncover the conspiracy." Said Blubs.

"Then why are you calling me! Send them to Washington." Said the voice on the other end.

"About that… one of them is Pacifica Northwest." Said Blubs, "And she wants to clear her family name."

"What…" said the person in charge of the situation.

"It's true." Said Blubs.

"Show her the film and have her realize her mistake." Said the person in charge.

Blubs went to show them film about the truth of Gravity Falls.

The twins and Pacifica watched the film explaining it, with Mabel still complaining about it being in black and white.

Once it was over.

"Now you understand why we have to keep it quiet." Said Blubs.

"Not really." Said Pacifica.

"Okay I'm calling him again." Said Blubs.

Mabel looked at Pacifica and Dipper and then nodded her head at Quentin Trembley, both of them nodded.

"This is Sheriff Blubs." Said Blubs.

"I know who this is the third time you called." Said the man behind it.

"She doesn't see what's wrong with this." Said Blubs.

"Let me talk to her then." Said the man behind it.

Blubs handed her his radio.

"Do you have any idea what you are doing?" asked the man behind it all.

"So I should live a lie?" asked Pacifica, "Do you know what my family has done?"

"That's not important! What Quentin Trembley has done is far worse." Said the man behind it all.

"So my family should get a free pass to atrocities just so that the country won't be ashamed?" asked Pacifica, "Besides, there's plenty of embarrassing things that other presidents have done."

"Yes, I know that thee have been incidents such as choking on pretzels, vomiting on people, getting attacks by giant swimming rabbits and things I shouldn't talk to a 12 year old about but that's not important." Said the man behind it.

"Seriously?" asked Pacifica.

"Fine then… name one thing wrong with the Quentin Trembley cover up that will make that is embarrassing." Said the man it all.

Pacifica blinked.

"I have one." Said Dipper, "You replaced him with William Henry Harrison."

"And what's so bad about that." Said the man behind it.

"He died in 30 days!" sang Mabel.

The man behind it became silent.

"Not to mention if I remember correctly he was sick during most of those days." Pointed out Dipper.

The man behind just sighed.

Mabel knew it was time to break out Quentin Trembley, she grabbed a piece of the peanut brittle and cracks formed.

"Uh-oh…" said Mabel.

They all turned and saw that The 8 ½ broke free from his suspended animation.

Blubs took the radio from Pacifica.

"We have a bit of a situation." Said Blubs.

"What did one of the kids accidently break him free from the peanut brittle and it turned out he was alive the whole time?" asked the man behind it.

"Yes." Answered Blubs.

"It is I, Quentin Trembley!" said Quentin Trembley as he ripped off his pants.

In Washington the man just face palmed.

"You know what… I quit." He announced in the radio.

Back in Gravity Falls.

"What?" asked Sheriff Blubs.

"You heard me! I had to keep this a secret for year and now you know what… the stupidity levels reached a high I'm quitting this job and working at I don't know a coffee shop, it would be less stressful…" the an behind everything, "Do whatever you want with him, I'm going home and never coming back to this thankless, thankless job."

Then the line went dead.

There was an awkward silence.

"So… what do we do now?" asked Durland.

"Well we don't have to go to take them to Washington." Said Blubs.

"So I can reveal this to the press?" asked Pacifica.

"Pray tell what year is this?" asked Quentin Trembley.

Blubs and Durland didn't know how to respond at all.

It helped they were both idiots.

"It's the year 2012." Said Mabel.

"2012…" said Quentin Trembley, "Tell me have the pancakes taken over yet."

"No…" said Pacifica.

"Good!" said Quentin Trembley.

"Maybe you two should just pretend this never happened." Said Dipper.

"Fine with me." Said Blubs.

"Sure okay…" said Durland, "By the way, is just me or is everything starting to look plaid?"

"Maybe you should get him to the hospital." Said Dipper.

Once the two left.

"I heard everything in my suspend animation." Said Quentin Trembley, "SO I know you are the ones who followed the clues."

"How is that possible?" asked Pacifica.

"Thanks to the power to peanut brittle." Said Quentin Trembley.

"Walked into that one." Sighed Pacifica.

"Mabel, I know you did most of work." Said Quentin Trembley taking out a top hat, "I m giving you the tile of congress person."

"Yes! I'm legalizing everything again!" laughed Mabel.

"Roderick…" said Quentin.

"That's not my name." said Dipper.

"I can tell you are on the way to unlocking to the many mysteries of the world. That is why I'm giving you the presidents key." Said Quentin Trembley.

He handed Dipper the key.

"I really should use it in this timeline." Said Dipper looking at it.

"And Pacifica, I know you are Nathanial's decadents." Said Quentin Trembley, "I always hated him, I know that village idiot thing was just ruse."

"tell me about it," muttered Pacifica.

"How I can tell you have a good heart. That is why I'm giving you the scepter to Gravity Falls. One day a great evil will come and I hope you are among the leaders." Said Quinine Trembley giving Pacifica a strange scepter.

"Thanks…" said Pacifica.

"What to go back into town and see things have changed?" asked Mabel.

"Of course. Said Quentin Trembley.

They headed back to town and Quentin Trembley told them the story of George Washington.

"George Washington's a jerk." Finished Quentin Trembley.

"There's Shandra Jimenez." Said Pacifica noticing the local anchor, "Wish me luck."

"Good luck!" said Dipper.

"Try to remain anonymous so you don't get in trouble with your parents." Said Mabel.

Pacifica nodded.

"Well I must now go!" said Quentin Trembley, "But I first I must give you a warning time travelers!"

"What…" said Dipper.

"How did you know? "asked Mabel.

"I can tell, the time light around you and Pacifica is different than anyone else!" said Quentin, "The Prophecy is beginning to change! The star and the heart are fading and soon they shall be replaced!"

The twins looked at each other and then at Quentin Trembley.

"Okay." Said Dipper.

"That's all I can tell you." Said Quentin Trembley.

"It's okay." Said Mabel.

"While I must go I will always be here." Said Quentin Trembley, "In the Negative 12 dollar bill."

"How does that work exactly, I've been confused about that." Said Mabel.

"It doesn't matter!" said Quentin Trembley, "Trembley away!"

But before he could jump away on his horse Shandra Jimenez showed up with microphone and a cameraman.

"Excuse me Mr. President, a word?" asked Shandra.

"Peaches!" said Quentin Trembley.

"I meant I would like to do an interview." Said Shandra.

"Oh… of course, but what are these stage machines?" asked Quinine Trembley.

Shandra sighed realizing it was going to be harder.

The twins walked over to Pacifica.

"She bellied you? "asked Dipper.

"Since it was me of course she did." Said Pacifica.

They watched at the interview unfolded.

"I wonder how this will change the timeline." Said Dipper.

"Who knows." Said Pacifica.

"It will be fun watching it happen though." Laughed Mabel.

"You said it." Laughed Pacifica.

They all laughed.

"By the way." Said Pacifica.

"Yeah." Said Mabel.

"I had a lot of fun today." Said Pacifica, "We have to hang out more often."

"We do." Laughed Mabel.

And so they once again unraveled the conspiracy of Gravity Falls. And this time the cover up would be much harder to maintain.

However what they didn't' know was that the should have listened to Quentin warning, after all the prophecy was beginning to change.

Next Time: The Mystery Fair is back, as Blendin returns to talk to Dipper about Time Travel things they notice a fortune teller who wasn't there before. But when bad things start happening to Dipper and Wendy at the fair could the fortune teller be behind it? meanwhile Mabel reunites with Waddles! What will happen? Find out next time!


	7. Luck of the Draw

Chapter 7: Luck of the Draw

It was a day that Dipper and Mabel were a little nervous about. Well more like Dipper was nervous about, Mabel was counting down to this day.

The day of the fair.,

"Behold Mabel! The cheapest fair money can buy." Said Stan who looked that line, "I spared every expense."

"Oh man! I can't wait!" cheered Mabel.

"Yeah, you've been waiting for this day for a while." Sighed Stan.

"Yeah, yeah…" said Dipper nervously.

"Seriously, what's your problem?" asked Stan.

"This was the day with the time traveler." Said Dipper, "I don't know what's going to happen today."

"You don't have to worry!" yelled a very whiney voice.

"Who said that." Said Stan.

"Over here." Said the voice.

They turned to see Blendin fiddling with his watch.

"Seriously?" he asked.

He was no longer in camouflage mode.

"You don't have to worry about today and time travel since it already happened… technically.' Said Blendin.

"Really? Weird." Said Mabel.

"Yes, Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey." Said Blendin.

"Seriously?" asked Dipper.

"That's the official term." Answered Blendin, "Since this is one of two check ups is there anything you want to tell me about."

"Oh yeah!" said Dipper, "There's something I need to tell you about."

Dipper knew Mabel would be able to tell the story better so both of them told it.

"I heard this might happen." Said Blendin.

"So should we be worried?" asked Dipper.

"No, it's just something to expect." Said Blendin, "You caused small changes that caused this. For all we know there's someone who will change how today went."

"But today already is going differently." Said Mabel.

"Not to mention Wendy's not going to date Robbie again." Said Dipper.

"Plus there you talking to us here." Said Mabel, "And Dipper avoided the sky way."

They heard a snapping sound and a crash.

"Okay… you have a point." Said Blendin.

There was a somewhat awkward silence.

"So what are you doing for the rest of the day?" asked Mabel.

Blendin shrugged.

"I have the rest of the day off." Said Blendin.

"Oh that's cool." Said Mabel, "Why don't you spend the rest of the day at the fair."

"Seriously? That's not going to work again." Said Blendin.

"After what happened last time and considering we're already messing with time I think she's just giving you an idea." Said Dipper.

"Oh… okay." Said Blendin, "I do kind of deserve it."

"Yep!" said Mabel.

"Where should I put my belt?" asked Blendin.

"Just put in the shack for now." Said Dipper.

Blendin did so and the twin knew they had to do their job and spread around the fake grades.

"You don't think there's going to be any big changes today?" asked Mabel.

"Well I'll see if Wendy still wants that toy." Said Dipper who then shuddered.

"Hey she won't date Robbie this time around." Said Mabel as the two passed by a fortuneteller that defiantly wasn't there before.

As the fortuneteller set up.

"This will be the perfect day to gain more power." She thought to herself with an smirk.

And so the fair official opened.

The moment it officially opened Mabel practically ran over to the Pig Stall.

She looked around and saw Waddles.

"Sir I want that pig!" said Mabel.

"If you guess the critter's weight…" said the man who ran the booth

"15 pounds." Said Mabel.

The man blinked, "Are you a witch?" he asked.

Mabel shrugged, vaguely remembering a mob a couple times she went back the first time around.

"Well you'll be needing these." Said the man running it giving her a plate with a knife and fork.

She glared at the man.

"Suit your self." He said.

Mabel walked a bit away, then hugged Waddles.

"I missed you so much!" said Mabel hugging him.

Waddles oinked happily while unwire of the previous timeline, her love for him was infectious.

With Dipper and Wendy, they were enjoying the fair. Namely the corndogs.

"I still don't know how they got it in that shape." Said Dipper.

"You should have asked last time." Said Wendy.

"Guys! Look who's back!" said Mabel running over, "Waddles!"

"You've been waiting for this day for a while." Laughed Wendy.

"Sure did!" laughed Mabel.

She ran off to show other people who was back.

Both of them shrugged.

They decided to look around.

"So you still want that panda duck thing?" asked Dipper.

"Oh yeah." Said Wendy.

"Would you two like to know your fortunes?" asked a fortuneteller they walked passed.

"No thanks." Said Dipper.

"Eh… minds well." Said Wendy.

"What?" asked Dipper.

"Come on it will be fun." Said Wendy.

Both of them sat down at her table, she began to read some cards.

"Oh I'm sorry both of you are ready for an unlucky day," said the woman.

"Seriously?" asked Dipper.

"Oh yes,. I see bad luck all day for you." Said the fortuneteller with a smirk.

Neither one of them saw a golden light escape from their bodies and into a jewel around the fortuneteller's neck.

Wendy paid the fortuneteller and both of them left.

"That was a pretty bad fortune teller." Said Wendy.

"Yeah." Agreed Dipper who seemed worried.

That was when Wendy suddenly tripped.

"Hey you okay?" asked Dipper.

"Just tripped in a gopher hole." Said Wendy, "I'm fine, I've had worse."

"Okay." Said dipper.

Little did they know was that was only the start of their unlucky day.

They found the stall with the panda ducks.

"I'm sorry in advanced if the ball hit you in the face again." Said Dipper.

"Relax I'm sure it was just a freak accident last time." Said Wendy.

"Yeah…" said Dipper somewhat nervously.

Dipper paid for the ball, he tossed it, he missed, not only did it miss, but it hit the crate the jugs were on, bounced back and hit Wendy in the face.

However the ball wasn't done this time, it bounced on the counter then hit the strange net of balls, they spilled out and hit Dipper, hard.

He fell down covered in bruises and Wendy noticed Dipper was in pretty rouge shape.

"Hey Wendy." Said Robbie noticing what happened to her eye, he held up his sno-cone.

"No thanks… I'm more about Dipper" said Wendy.

Wendy pickled up Dipper to a bench.

Meanwhile Mabel was walking around with Waddles ,when she passed by the fortuneteller.

"Would you like to tell me your fortune?" asked the fortuneteller.

"Oh sure!" said Mabel, "By the way I love the whole mysterious fortune teller thing! And I love your necklace."

"Oh thank you…" said the fortuneteller blushing a little.

She began to look at the cards and she sighed.

"You're going to have a very lucky day." Said the fortuneteller.

"I'm already having one." Said Mabel as she hugged waddles completely unaware of the gold lighting entering her body.

Mabel paid the fortuneteller and the fortuneteller sighed when she left.

"I could take it." Sighed the fortuneteller, "There should be plenty of other rubes to take from later to balance it out."

On a bench, Dipper was nursing his wounds when Wendy came back with a whole back of ice.

She took out cubes put in napkins and gave all but on of the makeshift ice packs to Dipper.

"Man that was worse than last time." Muttered Dipper.

"You said it." Sighed Wendy completely unaware of Dipper's time loop.

Pacifica and her girl squad saw them, by this point Pacifica's friendship with Mabel was well known thanks to the whole rescue thing. So being nice to Dipper in public wasn't a big deal.

"Ow… happened to you?" asked Pacifica.

"A bunch of baseballs." Mumbled Dipper.

"I'm sure the rest of the day will be better." Said Pacifica.

That was when a bird flew over and pooped on Dipper.

"Uh…" said Pacifica.

"Let leave before their bad luck spreads to us." Said Pacifica's magenta haired friend.

"Sorry…" said Pacifica wincing a little.

Meanwhile Blendin was having a fun time, it helped he didn't really have to worry about anything.

That was when he walked passed the fortuneteller.

"Would you like to heard your fortune?" asked the fortuneteller.

"You know what, why not." Said Blendin with a shrug.

He sat down and the fortuneteller did the cards, she stared at him and sighed.

"You know what, today's going to be your lucky day." Said the fortuneteller.

"Oh wow!" said Blendin not noticing a gold light entering his body.

He left after paying.

"He wouldn't have much to take away." She sighed, "Oh well from what it looks he deserved a day."

However Pacifica and her friends walked by. She recognized Pacifica and smirked.

"excuse me would you girls like your fortunes told?" asked the fortuneteller.

The girls shrugged and decided it might be fun.

With Mabel and Waddles they were walking around when they heard a crying child.

It was a little boy and Mabel looked at the little girl, she looked scared.

"Hey there are you okay?" asked Mabel.

"I can't find my mommy." Said the little girl.

"It's okay to be okay!" assured Mabel.

Waddles looked at the little girl with his cute little piggy eyes and the little girl stopped crying a little.

"This is Waddles! I named him waddles!" said Mabel.

The little giggled.

"Is it okay to pet him?" asked the little girl.

"Of course!" said Mabel.

The little girl did so.

"You want to help look for your mom?" asked Mabel.

The little girl nodded and Mabel took her hand to look for her mom.

After a few minutes they found her.

"Mommy!" called out the little girl.

"Rosie!" said the mother.

She hugged her daughter.

"Aw…" said Mabel hugging Waddles who just oinked.

"Mommy that nice girl helped me." Said the little girl named Rosie.

"She did?" asked the mother, the mother took out 10 dollars and walked over to Mabel.

"Here, for helping my daughter." Said the woman.

"Oh wow! Thank you." Said Mabel.

"Oh no thank you for helping Rosie!" said the mother.

The two went to go on a ride while Mabel wondering what to use the money on.

Meanwhile, with Dipper and Wendy they decided to ride the teacups.

As they ere spinning the wheel ripped off in Wendy's hands.

Now normally this would just stop the teacup from spinning but somehow this made it goes even faster.

The carnie who was a some teenager called up the guy who owned the ride.

"Mr. Applebee… it happened again." Called the teenager.

Meanwhile Mabel decided to play some carnival games.

She was on a winning streak, she was carrying a sack of stuffed animals.

"Today is great!" cheered Mabel.

Nearby Blendin and Soos were chatting.

"It's too bad that you don't have the infinite pizza slice anymore." Said Blendin.

"Yeah, I lost it anyway before we went back in time." Said Soos with a shrug.

"Oh…" said Blendin.

That was when he noticed a wallet on the ground.

"Oh man! There's my wallet!" said someone who was riding the ride earlier.

"Here." Said Blendin.

"Here's five bucks." Said the man giving him five bucks.

"Thanks…" said Blendin surprised.

"That was lucky." Said Soos.

"That fortune teller seemed to be right." Said Blendin.

"What did she you're having a lucky day." Said Soos.

"She did." Said Blendin.

Meanwhile Dipper finished vomiting.

"You… you want to go for a walk?" asked Wendy.

"Sure… no rides just a walk…" said Dipper.

They walked through the fair.

That was when they were close to the dunk tank, some poor sap hit the target, but it bounced off and hit Dipper in the face.

"Dipper! Are you okay?" asked Wendy.

"I hate today more than last time…" muttered Dipper.

Mabel saw what happened and thankfully was eating a sno-cone.

"Here Dipping Sauce." Said Mabel.

"Come on let's go to a bench." Said Wendy.

They took Dipper to the bench.

"What is it today!" muttered Dipper, "Everything's going worse than last time."

"I don't know about you." Said Mabel holding up the sack of stuffed toys, "By the way go two panda ducks! Saving one for you Wendy."

"Thanks." Said Wendy.

"It's too bad because I'm having a lucky day." Said Mabel, "The fortune teller said so."

"Wait..." said Dipper.

"You don't think…" said Wendy.

They heard screams, and they saw Pacifica with her friends. All three were covered in what appeared to be sno-cone syrup.

"I'm going home"! yelled her magenta haired friend.

"no way I'm staying here while cursed!" yelled her African American friend.

"What happened?" asked Mabel.

"Ever since we saw that fortune teller bad things have been happening to us." Said Pacifica, "This is going to take forever to watch out…"

"I knew it, that fortune teller is doing it." Said Dipper.

"What?" asked Pacifica.

"She wasn't there before." Said Dipper, "Now all of us but Mabel have bad thing happening to us!"

"Oh come on… I'm sure it's all coincidence." Said Mabel.

That was when Blendin walked over.

"Hey, future guy!" said Mabel, "Have you seen that fortune teller?"

"Yes I have, why?" answered Blendin.

"Did she say you have a lucky day or an unlucky day?" asked Mabel.

"She said I have a lucky day." Said Blendin, "Why are you asking?"

"She wasn't here last time." Said Dipper.

"Should we talking about it to them," said Blendin noticing Pacifica and Wendy.

"They're two of the ones we chose." Said Dipper.

"By the way this is the future guy." Said Mabel introducing him to Pacifica and Wendy.

"Hey…" said Wendy.

Pacifica sighed.

"Have really good things have been happened you today?" asked Dipper.

"Yeah, I'm having a great day." Said Blendin.

"That doesn't prove that something weird is going on." Said Mabel.

That was when they heard a snapping sound, a scream Blendin held out his arm and a beautiful woman fell into his arms.

"Oh… oh… thank you." Said the woman, "I fell out of the sky way… but you saved my life."

She decided to give her hero a little kiss on the cheek and then walked away.

Blendin was blushing while the others there including Mabel were shocked.

"Okay… maybe you have a point." Said Mabel.

"See!" said Dipper.

"We have to go find out what she did to us." Said Wendy.

"Yeah!" yelled Pacifica.

"I really shouldn't meddle too much." Said Blendin.

"Hey it's okay." Said Dipper realizing it would probably be a bad idea to get Blendin involved.

"Go enjoy the rest of your lucky day!" said Mabel.

"You saved my girlfriend!" said a man showing up with the woman Blendin saved earlier, "Thank you so much! Here's a 100 dollars."

"Thanks…" said Blendin.

They all found the fortuneteller who was counting cash.

"Counting the money I made, got a lot of luck…" she sang.

"You!" yelled Dipper.

The fortuneteller look up.

"Do you want another fortune done?" asked the fortuneteller.

"Who are you and why did you give us bad luck?" asked Wendy.

"Oh I'm just a humble fortuneteller… I have nothing to do with your unlucky days and…" said the fortune teller sighed, "You're not buying it are you?"

"No." said Pacifica.

"not one bit." Said Wendy.

"Not at all." Said Dipper.

"Well I've sucked out the luck of a good chunk of the people. And that's enoguh to fill my power for quite a while… and to make sure the fair don't become a hell hole." Said the fortuneteller.

"What?" asked Mabel.

The fortuneteller smirked and removed her fortuneteller get up and was now wearing a strange green dress that upon closer inspection was made up of four leaf clovers and wore a circlet around her head that resembled a horseshoe. Around her neck as the jewel and her long black hair flowed freely

"I am the Luck Witch!" said the fortuneteller… well luck witch.

"The luck witch?" asked Mabel.

"Oh wait… you're one of the two people I gave good luck to you? Why are you confronting me?" asked the Luck Witch.

"He's my brother and he's my friends." Said Mabel.

"Oh…" said the Luck Witch.

"So why did you curse us?" asked Pacifica.

"I didn't curse you, I just sucked away your day's good luck." Said the Luck Witch, "It will back tomorrow as if it was there all along."

"Why would you do that?" asked Wendy.

"And why did you give me good luck." Said Mabel.

"Because you were nice to me." Said the Luck Witch.

"Oh…" said Mabel.

"Why did you give Blendin good luck?" asked Wendy.

"He didn't very much good luck in him, and I felt sorry for him." said the Luck Witch, "It's like with Toby Determined… expect he's more far more unlucky… I honestly want to give him a lucky day but it would take away everyone else's luck that it would be impossible with out destroying the town in bad luck."

"That still doesn't explain why you took away our luck." Said Dipper.

"If you must know, I still luck and that become my magic!" said the Luck Witch, "Not only can I influence luck! But I have other spells that run on people's lucky days, weeks, months or even years…" said the Luck Witch, "I prefer days and the occasional week… I'm not evil… I'm more of a medium gray that's a bit more towards light than dark…"

"What?" asked Mabel.

"I'm not saying it again." Said the Luck Witch.

"Give us back our luck." Said Dipper.

"Uh… no." said Luck Witch, she floated a Crystal ball and gazed into it, "Interesting… you're future or rather past is quite interesting… man all four of… geez…"

"You can look into the future?" asked Dipper.

"I can." Said the Luck Witch, "But the whole fortune teller shtick is just a way to steal luck, plus it would be a waste of my magic as opposed to this."

"What would looking in our future accomplish?" asked Wendy.

"You want a know, it's quite simple." Said the Luck Witch, "A lesson…"

"What?" asked Mabel.

"What you four and your six friends need to leer is that you can't win them all! A danger is coming to Gravity Falls and just because you averted the original time line doesn't mean you comply avoided the tragedy that's to come! Because of that I won't let you even fight me for this! Because you must an important lesson! Dipper! Mabel! Wendy! Pacifica! Tell Candy, Grenda, McGucket, Soos, Stan and Ford as well. You can't win them all! With each loss become stronger and learn from the mistakes." Said the Luck Witch.

"Seriously…" said Wendy.

"Did you just pull that just now." Said Mabel.

"Yeah! But your little group gots to have a trickster mentor! I'm taking that job!" said the Luck Witch.

The four of them stared at the Luck Witch.

"I've always wanted to be one, okay." Muttered the Luck Witch, "Luck Witch Out!"

The Luck Witch disappeared.

They all sighed.

"Looks like you all have to deal with bad luck for the rest of the day." Said Mabel.

"Great…" said Wendy.

"Maybe if you just hold up in the shack for the rest of the fair or something." Said Mabel.

"Yeah, probably be the best thing." Said Dipper.

"Yeah try to avoid everything is the best way to handle this." Said the Luck Witch who was back at her both.

They stared at her.

"I forgot my money!" said the Luck Witch, "Luck Witch Out! For reals this time!"

She once again disappeared.

"So should we try to find her." Said Pacifica.

"I still say you should hide for the rest of the day." Said Mabel.

"Hey Wendy." Said Robbie.

"Not up for talking right now." Sighed Wendy.

"Hey… you can use our stuff." Said Mabel to Pacifica since she was still covered in snow cone syrup.

"Fine." Muttered Pacifica.

Sometime later Dipper, Wendy and Pacifica (dressed in Mabel's llama sweater while her clothes were in the wash) were watching a bad horror movie.

Blendin came in.

"So what happened?" asked Blendin deicing to head back to the future.

"The fortune teller was a witch that stole all of our luck." Said Wendy.

"Decided to give up this time." Muttered Dipper.

"Oh.." said Blendin.

"So…" said Dipper, "When's the next time we see you?"

"July 13th." Said Blendin.

"Oh yeah, Soos' birthday." Said Wendy.

"See you then man." Sighed Dipper.

Blendin shrugged and went back to the future, causing fires to spread thought the room.

All three of them patted them out.

"I can't wait for this day to be over." Said Pacifica.

"You said it." Muttered Wendy.

Little did they know was that the Luck Witch was watching them.

"Bill Cipher is planning something horrible and they're need my help." She said out loud she then squeed, "I get to be a trickster mentor to a group of heroes! Sweet! Oh man it's going to be awesome!"

That was when Gompers started eat part of her dress.

"Hey stop that! Do you know how hard this dress to make?" asked the Luck Witch.

She sighed and then disappeared, knowing that she would have to appear again to teach time all lessons somehow.

And hopefully the lesson she came up with on the fly would stick with them.

Then again she came up with it on the fly. So who knows if it would stick.

But the truth was they had to worry about the Luck Witch… even if she was technically trying to help…

Next Time: A group of forest citizens attack the mud flap factory. It's up to Dipper, Mabel and Pacifica to try to save the factory... But is a really a good idea? Meanwhile Wendy tries to figure out a way to let Robbie down. What will happen? Find out next time!

A/N: The Luck Witch will be a recurring character who pops in every now and then to cause chaos in order to teach the group a lesson in some way. Ford will reappear before he next appearance though...


	8. No Easy Answers

A/N: Warning chapter's kind of a downer. Okay... it's a downer, I'll try to update soon. Anyways enjoy!

Chapter 8: No Easy Answers

Dipper, Mabel and Waddles were watching TV but nothing was on. So they just changed channels.

"You are not the father!"

"Change it." Said Mabel.

"You got a real problem all right! And a banjo is the only answer!"

"Change it." Said Dipper.

"Just so you know Jeff, you are now creating six different timelines."

"Change it." Said Mabel.

That was when the doorbell rang.

"Not it!" said Mabel.

"Oh man…" said Dipper.

Dipper got up and answered the door, it was Pacifica who looked rather stressed.

Oh hey Pacifica, what's wrong?" asked Dipper.

Before Pacifica could answer.

"Dipper you need to see this!" yelled Mabel.

Pacifica nodded and Dipper realized whatever was TV was the reason why she was stressed.

They both ran into the living room to find Shandra reporting at the mud flap factory.

"Breaking News from they Mud flap Factory where a group of eco-terrorists have taken Preston Northwest Hostage." Said Shandra, "And they are not normal eco-terrorists…. But rather strange creatures."

The three of them looked at teach other.

"I'm getting word that group's spokes… thing is speaking out…" said Shandra.

It cut a strange furry orange thing.

"Normally I speak for the trees, but today I speak my group! We are tired of the this mud flap- factory dumping horrific toxins into the environment, during the 80's some of watched as the EPA agent slowly go insane due the Northwest's power. All she wanted to do was save the environment, but the mutants created from this factory drove her away! We would have done something sooner but a group who will not name erased all memories of the Super Natural from this town! But they have fallen! And today is the we strike! We are the Forest Friends and we speak for the Forest!"

They all watched this unfold in shock.

"Well at least we don't have to question why they didn't do this in the ordinal timeline…" said Mabel with a nervous laugh.

"Does the Mud flap factory really cause that much damage?" asked Pacifica.

"Oh yeah." Said Dipper.

"Oh that remind we should save Coactive." Said Mabel.

"I think Octavia might be able to save herself." Said Dipper.

"Dipper…" said Mabel giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Uh… my dad being held hostage." Said Pacifica.

"And a lot of innocent people!" said Mabel.

"Yeah…" said Pacifica.

"I guess we have no other choice." Sighed Dipper.

Mabel grabbed her grappling hook while Dipper needed to check something with Stan.

"Can I barrow the other journals?" asked Dipper.

"Why?" asked Stan.

"Well Pacifica's dad got kidnaped by an eco terrorist cell made of forest creatures." Said Dipper.

"Seriously?" asked Stan, "I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner."

"The Society of the Blind Eye." Answered Dipper.

"Oh…" said Stan.

He made sure no on e was around and went down the basement and grabbed them.

"Try not to damage them too much, okay." Said Stan.

"Of course." Said Dipper.

He put the two journals in his back, and so he, Pacifica and Mabel left.

"Things are going to get crazier than last time are they?" asked Wendy as she played with a Chinese finger trap.

"Eh whatever." Said Stan.

That was when they heard music playing outside, it was Robbie. Wendy groaned.

"Seriously?" asked Stan.

"He's been trying to get me to go out on a date with him." sighed Wendy.

"You haven't turned him down yet?" asked Stan.

"I can't tell him the truth." Sighed Wendy.

"yeah." Admitted Stan, "Good point."

"So what do I do" asked Wendy.

"I have no idea." Answered Stan.

"Seriously?" asked Wendy.

"Look, I'm not exactly the best person to giving love advice." Said Stan, "The advice I gave opt Dipper before all this happened caused me to almost get eaten by a spider woman."

"What?" asked Wendy.

"Long story." Said Stan, "The point is figure out what to do one your own."

"Fine." Sighed Wendy.

"But first off, get him to leave. He's scaring away tourists." Said Stan.

"You're just saying that." Said Wendy rolling her eyes.

Stan gestured to the window.

"Mommy what is that guy doing?" asked a little boy.

"Look away …." Said the mother deicing not to spend time at the Mystery Shack.

"Okay I'll send him away." Sighed Wendy.

"You better." Said Stan.

Wendy sighed.

Meanwhile at the mud flap factory the rescue team arrived.

However the police stopped them, by which it means Blubs and Durland.

"Whoa you can't go in there." Said Blubs.

"But it's my father is in there!" said Pacifica.

"Well if that's the case, go right ahead." Said Blubs.

"Seriously?" asked Pacifica.

Blubs and Durland let Pacifica through, but stopped the twins.

"They're my body guards for this." Said Pacifica.

"Oh okay..." said Blubs remembering what happened with Quentin Trembley.

As they left the police blockade.

"Wow… they are dumb." Said Mabel.

"I know…" sighed Dipper.

"Oh yeah…" sighed Pacifica.

They entered the factory. And were shocked at what they saw. It was as if a forest had sprung up in there.

"Man this is creepy." Said Mabel.

"You don't think the ghost has anything to do with it?" asked Pacifica .

"I doubt it." Said Dipper.

All three of them began to check the Journals 1 and 2.

"Check for something that can rapid tree growth." Said Dipper.

"I found something." Said Pacifica who began to read the passage, "Dryads can cause tree to move around, as if they were animals. It is very impressive. I should really ask her to show me more another time along with other plant life."

"So a Dryad is here." Said Dipper.

"It sounds like something we don't want angry at us." Said Mabel.

"Either way we should try to talk them out of it and not fight them off." Said Dipper.

Mabel and Pacifica nodded and headed deeper in the factory.

Back at the Mystery Shack Wendy went to talk with Robbie.

"Oh hey Wendy." Said Robbie.

"Robbie, can you please not do this." Said Wendy, "You're scaring off the costumers away."

"Oh come on, I'm not doing that." Said Robbie.

"OH NO! EMO TEENS! RUN AWAY!" shouted someone.

"Okay, never mind…" said Robbie.

"Now's not a good time." Said Wendy, "How about we talk about this after work."

Back in the factory, Dipper, Mabel and Pacifica looked around.

That as when they saw a bunch of workers tied up with vines, the three united them.

"Thank you for your help!" said one of them.

"What happened?" asked Mabel.

"A bunch if these big strong monster guys, came and punched us!" said one of them.

"That's totally happened…" agreed the second of them.

But Dipper, Mabel and Pacifica weren't buying it.

"Why don't you have bruises." Said Dipper.

The workers sighed.

"We got attacked by fairies." Said another of them.

"There, there…" said Mabel.

"Do you know where my dad is?" asked Pacifica

"Probably where the office is supposed to be." Said one of the workers.

"Okay." Said Dipper.

"You know where the office is?" asked Mabel.

"Take your daughter to work day." Sighed Pacifica.

Mabel patted her arm in sympathy.

"This way." Said Pacifica.

As they headed towards the office.

However a woman who had flowers for hair, a few fairies and a couple gnomes saw them.

"Hey… aren't they…" said one of the fairies.

"We'll stop them before the office." Said the woman with flowers for hair.

Back at the Mystery Shack…

Wendy got a text from Robbie. She sighed knowing it was just him asking what time she got off work.

"You know what time I get off work." She texted back.

Soos walked in and saw her state.

"Hey Wendy what's wrong?" asked Soos.

"I have to talk to Robbie about no wanting to date him." said Wendy.

"Oh yeah, didn't he take breaking up with you hard?" asked Soos.

"Really hard, until he got together with Tambry." Said Wendy.

"Oh yeah, didn't Mabel set the two up." Said Soos.

"Yeah, but she refuses to tell me how she did it and refuses to do it until the time is right." Said Wendy.

"I guess I kind of understand that, I'm a little nervous about talking to Melody." Said Soos, "You know since I haven't met her yet, but I have seen her at the mall."

"Really?" asked Wendy.

"Come on it." Said Soos, "It could be worse, Dipper could have done something with a video game guy again."

"What?" asked Wendy.

"Soos! There's something I need you to do." Said Stan.

"Sorry… work calls." Said Soos thanking that that happened as he remember Wendy wasn't supposed to know about that.

Wendy shrugged.

Back at the mud flap factory. The group headed towards the office when they heard a voice call out "Hey! Listen!"

They turned and saw a three of fairies.

"Jen… really?" asked one of the fairies.

"Sorry, Sylvia, I couldn't help myself." Said the fairy named Jen.

"Are you here to beat us up to?" asked Dipper.

"No…" said the third one.

They saw something in the distance.

"This way." Said Jen. They head them to hid behind some trees.

Turns out it was a satyr looking around.

"This way…" said the third fairy.

They led them to a room with many workers, many of them injured. A few of the forest creatures (gnomes and fairies) were helping them. A woman with flowers for hair was leading them.

"You're the ones who stopped Selena aren't you?" asked the woman.

"Yeah." Said Mabel, "Expect for Dipdop. He was one of the victims."

Dipper blushed.

"Aren't you also Pacifica Northwest." Said the woman with flowers for hair.

"Yeah." Sighed Pacifica.

"Then you maybe you can stop our leader." Said the woman.

"what do you mean?" asked Pacifica.

"All of us hate the fact that your family pollutes the forest." Said the woman, "And we formed a group to make our voices heard… however…"

"The Society if the Blind Eye." Said Dipper.

"Huh… so you know of them?" asked the woman, "I'm going to guess you had something to with their fall."

"Yeah, we are." Said Mabel.

"We wanted to make the forest a better place, but our leader kept getting angrier and angrier due to them. And once they finally fell…" said the woman.

"She took it out on the factory and many people got injured." Said the woman.

"Did anyone…" said Pacifica.

"Not yet, but we're afraid that our leader might…" said the woman.

"Presto might bite the big one." Said one of the gnomes.

Pacifica flinched.

"We want you to try to talk her down." Said Jen.

"Don't worry I plan to help…" said the woman, "Since we're both nymphs."

"Okay." Said Dipper, "Let's plan it out."

Sometime later at the Mystery Shack, Wendy got off, turned out Robbie was waiting for her.

"So what's your answer…" said Robbie.

"I don't want to go out on a date." Said Wendy.

"Why?" asked Robbie.

"I just don't think it's going to work out." Said Wendy.

"You're not going to give me a chance?" asked Robbie.

"Robbie I know you, and I'd know you'd rip off some other guy's song so I would stay with you if I tried to break up." Said Wendy.

Robbie was going to say something but then blinked, thinking about it.

"Huh…" said Robbie.

"To be honest, I think you and Tambry would be cute together." Said Wendy.

"No way!" said Robbie.

"Why not?" asked Wendy.

"Not saying why." Answered Robbie.

Wendy then remembered that Nate has a crush on Tambry.

"I'm sorry." Sighed Wendy.

"Whatever…" muttered Robbie.

He walked off.

Wendy sighed hoping that Robbie wouldn't get all mopey from her turning him down.

She sighed and texted Dipper.

"You free yet?"

Thankfully she got a text yet from Dipper back.

"Sorry, but we need to see if we can talk the leader down." Was the response.

Wendy sighed. She figured it might be one of those things that might take a while and headed home.

Back at the factory Dipper put his phone away.

"You ready?" asked the woman with flower for hair.

The three nodded and the woman with flowers for hair took them to the office, which now resembled a beautiful garden. Preston was tied up to a wall with vines a dryad sat a desk, it was clear she was the leader.

"Gardenia, you bring humans here?" asked the dryad.

"Please leader, they're humans, but they're also the ones who stopped Selena from opening her human meat restraint." Said the woman named Gardenia.

"Oh really? Oh yeah, he does look like those two paper humans I see around her." Said the dryad perking up a bit.

Preston began to saying something.

More vines covered him.

"Shut you despicable human." Muttered the dryad, "I'm listening."

"You can't do this." Said Dipper, "I mean so many people are getting hurt."

"And?" asked dryad.

"Look you made you point! Polluting is bad." Said Pacifica, "Let everyone including my father go!"

"Oh you're Pacifica Northwest… interesting." Said the Dryad.

She pointed at Pacifica and a tree grew around her. Holding her still.

"Tell me Preston… should I drive the lesson further." Said the dryad, "Will you stop polluting if I hurt her or worse."

Preston didn't respond.

"What…" said the Dryad.

"Great…" muttered Pacifica.

"Did you just threaten an innocent person?" asked the flower woman.

"Why not." Said the Dryad.

That was when Dipper noticed something near the wall, a microphone.

Dipper looked at it. And decided to sneakily go for it.

However a vine picked him up his leg.

"I don't know what your planning and I don't like it." Said the dryad.

Mabel noticed the microphone as well and figured something out.

She too headed for it. But the Dryad pulled her up by the leg as well.

"Are you really trying to stop me Gardenia?" asked the Dryad as Mabel took out her grappling hook and aimed for the morphine, it hit and knocked the microphone down, however it did hit the switch.

Dipper gave her a thumbs up. Mabel started to giggle as that would look like a thumbs down to other people.

"You really want to hurt innocent people." Said Gardenia.

"Humans are all the same and all diverse the same treatment! Yelled the Dryad.

"So you want to kill a girl just because her father is behind it, a father who didn't seem to care that his daughter got hurt." Said Gardenia, "and doing something tow two kids who just wanted a peaceful solution."

"Shut up!" yelled the Dryad.

"We wanted to help people but this isn't the way!" said the Gardenia.

"Then tell me what is the way?" asked the dryad, "Tell me what is the right away to do this? Enlighten me…"

"I don't know…" admitted Gardenia.

"See…" said the Dryad, "The only way is pain."

"No what she's saying is that there's not any easy answers." Said Dipper.

"What?" asked the Dryad.

"Not all humans are evil, and saving the environment should be important but not at the cost of people's lives." Said Dipper.

"I do want to help the forest, and I do want to put a stop to this factory… but this isn't the way to do it." Said Gardenia.

"I see…" said the Dryad, "You're a traitor then."

"What?" asked Gardenia.

"Because everyone's who not with me is an enemy and I… and they all need to be destroyed." Said the dryad.

"Leader is what you're saying is true." Said a gnome entering the room with a bunch of fairies, a Satyr and the furry orange thing.

"Of course." Said the dryad.

"So you want to hurt innocent people?" asked one of the fairies.

"how else are we going to stop this factory." Said the dryad.

"Those a bunch of kids!" said one of the fairies.

"Even if one of them is Northwest's brat…" said one of the gnomes.

"If they against me…" said the dryad, "Especially with Gardenia…"

All of them gathered around Gardenia.

All of them realized the type of woman they were following.

"So you're against me." Said the dryad.

She was about to do something to them however a gnome showed up with a water balloon shouting "Sic Semper Tyrannis!"

The water balloon hit the Dryad and she saw screaming as the water burned her.

"What that filled with?" asked Pacifica.

"River water." Answered the gnome.

"Really Jed?" asked one of the other gnomes.

"Look, she couldn't be reasoned with." Said the gnome named Jed, "But I had no other choice."

"Is she alive?" asked Mabel.

"Yeah, but she's not going to be healthy any time soon." Said Gardenia.

They got Pacifica, Dipper, Mabel and Preston out of their restraints and the gnome police came as this was in their jurisdiction.

"Oh come on!" yelled Blubs.

"Are you a forest officer! I don't think so!" said the Gnome Police man.

Blubs and Durland both left deciding it was better not get involved any further .

"What do you mean you can reopen the factory!" yelled Preston to one of his workers.

"I'm sorry, but it's going to take a while to clean up everything." Said the worker, "Probably take months."

Preston muttered stuff under his breath.

He turned his attention to Dipper and Mabel and swallowed his pride.

"You two are the ones who turn on the microphone." Said Preston.

"That's right." Said Dipper.

"I want to thank you." Said Preston, "For saving my life."

"You're welcome." sad Mabel knowing she could be more polite than Dipper due to the fact she really didn't interact with them in the original time line.

He looked at Pacifica as if saying "I approve of your friendship with them."

"I hope you will help us in the future." He said as he left them.

That was when they noticed that all of the members of the group that did this was getting arrested, even Gardenia.

However Gardenia asked the gnome cops if they could talk to them.

"You're getting arrested too?" asked Pacifica.

"I did help do this to your father's factory." Said Gardenia.

"Yeah…" sighed Pacifica.

"But it's okay, I learned a lot of things taking care of those workers… nothing's black and white, that sadly sometimes bad things have to happen for there to be good… and sometimes there's no easy answers…" said Gardenia.

"Oh man…" said Mabel, "This is leaving a bad taste in my mouth."

"Hey it's okay… hopefully since I tried to stop her I might get a lighter sentence." Said Gardenia

She then looked and them and whispered, "Hey it's also the gnomes, they uses owls as judges…" she said with a laugh.

"That sounds cute!" said Mabel.

"Oh it is… but it gets annoying sometimes." Said the Gardenia.

"Who's on first?" asked Dipper.

"Who's on first." Sighed Gardenia.

"That's enoguh." Said one of the gnome cops.

"Well good bye…" said Gardenia, "And I hope we can see each other again."

She was led away by the gnome cops.

The twins and Pacifica watched as she was led away learning that it was true, sometimes when to these things, there just wasn't easy answers to these things.

Really the only good thing that came from this was that Preston was unhurt (somewhat arguable), some of workers were unharmed and the twins and Pacifica made it out okay…

Plus in end the factory had to close for a while… which would help the forest heal for a bit.

So maybe… it was wasn't all bad…

Next Time: It's Summerween, with Robbie all mopey about Wendy's rejection, she decides to go trick or treating with Dipper, Mabel and the others. However when they have to save Robbie from the Summerween Trickster, can they do it? Meanwhile Stan figured out the perfect way to scares those two little brats without undressing... what will happen? Find out next time!


	9. Summerween Again

A/N: Had a little bit of block with this, it's lot funnier than the last one... the next one though I have fun plans for. Either way enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 9: Summerween Again

After the events at the factory, the twins were a bit dressed, it was hard not to be. However thankfully a couple days afterwards was Gideon's attempts to steal the Mystery Shack.

And turned out he did try one of the tactics that he tried in the last one, he had remember something about cursed termites from his old Journal and tried to use them.

Stan just did the same thing as he did the last timeline, but this time Stan got it on video.

And so the twins set up with a YouTube account, and showed him how to upload the video online.

Thanks to that, the video had gone viral.

But of course it was time for Summerween. Stan still took the twins shopping who decided to have one last hurray for Trick or Treating.

They even managed to convince Pacifica to do it this time, under the guise of hanging out wit the two kids that saved her father's life.

Also she has to give away all of the candy she had.

"You ready for a fun and awesome Summerween!" said Mabel.

"Oh yeah." Said Dipper.

"Hey guys." Said Wendy walking in.

"Hey Wen-Wen." Said Mabel.

"Aren't you going to the party?" asked Dipper.

"Not this time, ever since I turned down Robbie he keeps trying to get me to change my mind." Said Wendy.

"So what are you planning?" asked Mabel.

"You wouldn't mind, if I joined you guys." Said Wendy, "It would be better than the party."

"Of course." Said Dipper.

"If you want you can take some of Pacifica's candy." Said Mabel.

"Seriously?" aced Wendy.

She reached into the bowl that Stan set up for trick-or-treaters, ate one and started choking.

"What is this candy." Said Wendy looking through it.

"Loser candy." Said Dipper.

"Throw it out." Said Wendy.

"No way." Said Dipper.

"We can't." said Mabel.

"Why not." Said Wendy.

"The Summerween Trickster." Said Soos entering the room ominously.

"That story…" sighed Wendy, then she realized something, "It's true, isn't it?"

"Oh yeah" said Dipper.

"In the original time line. We angered it." Said Mabel, "And we found what it is."

"What is it?" asked Wendy.

"It's loser candy come to life." Said Dipper.

"Seriously." Said Wendy.

Dipper and Mabel nodded.

"How did you beat him?" asked Wendy.

"Remember how I ate a man alive?" asked Soos, "It was the trickster."

"Oh…" said Wendy.

"So hopefully this time around we won't have to deal with trickster as all." Said Dipper grabbing a piece of candy.

"Dipper wait…" said Mabel.

He of course started to choke.

"Weren't paying attention, were you?" asked Wendy.

"No…" said Dipper.

Meanwhile Stan was getting some stuff ready while laughing evilly.

"Those two little brats don't know what scary is… and I'm going to show them." Laughed Stan.

He had taken a notebook, stuff he had worked out since going back in time.

He was going to show the true meaning of terror for those two little brats.

And so they got ready for Trick or Treating. They all decided to dress in the costumes that they choose for Summerween the first time around with Pacifica as a princess.

"All right you guys ready for take two of Summerween?" asked Mabel.

They all cheered.

Expect for Pacifica who never been trick or treating before (and changes are this would be the only time).

With Robbie he was walking towards Tambry's party in a huff.

"Stupid holiday." He muttered.

He passed by some trick-or-treaters and stole their candy.

"Hey"! cried one of them.

Robbie ignored them, he was in a bad mood after all.

However he didn't notice a certain masked figure watching him.

Meanwhile at the Mystery Shack.

Stan was scaring the trick-or-treaters.

That was when he saw the two kids from the original time line.

"Oh you two aren't scared aren't you." Said Stan, "I have something else to scare you."

"Oh really? What old man?" asked the kid dressed like a mummy.

"How about we have a bet, if you're not scared by the end of my little story then I'll give you candy." Said Stan with an evil smirk.

"You're on old man." Said the kid dressed like a solider.

"Let me tell you what it's like being old." Said Stan.

Back with the Trick or Treating Group, they had just leaving a house.

"Seriously you two keep getting most of the candy." Said Grenda.

"Like we said." Said Mabel.

"Twins in theme costumes." Said Dipper.

That was when they saw Robbie hiding behind a tree.

"Ugh… Robbie." Groaned Wendy.

"Wait…" said Mabel, "He's acting strangely."

"Do we have to see what's wrong?" asked Dipper.

Mabel gave him a look.

"Fine…" sighed Dipper.

They approached him.

"Hey Robbie, what's wrong?" asked Mabel.

"It's you." Muttered Robbie, "What do you want?"

"You seem to be acting strangely, is everything all right?" asked Wendy.

"Why would you care?" asked Robbie.

"Because you're still my friend, even if I don't want to date you." Answered Wendy.

Robbie scoffed.

However something struck Dipper.

"Robbie, did you anger very tall man that's dressed like a scarecrow?" asked Dipper coming up with the best description.

"No, that's ridiculous." Said Robbie in a way that sounded like he was lying.

"You did didn't you?" asked Wendy.

"Fine… I made him angry and he said he'd let me live if I mange to escape him by the time the last candle goes out." Said Robbie.

"Oh, okay." Said Dipper with a shrug.

"Look he's nuts and he ate a trick-or-treater to proves he means business." Said Robbie, "Wait are you treating it like it was nothing."

"Because we dealt with something like this before." Said Mabel.

"Um… okay…" said Robbie.

"It will be fine." Said Wendy, "Remember we got the ones that beat the siren and the who stopped that eco terrorist group from taking over the factor."

"Yeah, but we're going to going to need Soos." Said Dipper.

Dipper took put his cell phone and called Soos.

"Soos, we need your help." Said Dipper.

"I know what I must do." Said Soos heroically on the other side figuring out what it was.

Dipper hung up with a sigh.

"So where is Soos anyways?" asked Pacifica.

"Probably trick or treating on his own." Said Dipper.

And indeed he was.

Back with Stan.

"Now cataracts…. Imagine a slowly growing fog that you can never escape from." Said Stan, "Slowly consuming you."

"Please stop talking…" said the boy dressed a mummy who was shaking.

"I'm not done yet!" said Stan.

In town, they went to another house while Wendy and Robbie watched the tow hoping that being in plain sight and acting as a chaperone would help Robbie escape the deadline.

"Don't worry it will be fine." Said Wendy.

"What's been with you lately?" asked Robbie.

"Is this about me turning you down?" asked Wendy.

"N; you've been acting weird all summer." Said Robbie.

"I'm from the future. Said Wendy someone what sarcastically, "We dated in the original timeline. And I know of horrible things that are going to happen are actively avoiding them."

"Fine don't tell me." Muttered Robbie.

That was when the group joined them.

"All right a good haul so far!" said Mabel.

"Hopefully we'll be able to eat it all." Said Dipper.

"Well, well, well…" said a voice.

They turned to see the Summerween Trickster who seemed to be holding a Jack o' Melon as if to protect it.

The five Trick-or-Treaters surrounded Robbie as if to protect him.

"You think just being a with a bunch of trick-or-treaters will help you?" asked the Trickster

The group stared at him.

Back with Stan and the two kids

"So a few year I picked off some junk off the floor and you know what! My back was killing me and it hasn't been the same sense." Said Stan.

"Just please talking!" begged the kid dressed like a solider.

Back in Town.

"You think you can just eat people just because they're jerks." Said Mabel.

"Oh he stole candy from kids." Said the Summerween Trickster, "I would accept it if he was pulling pranks like egging houses and typing, but that was just being a jerk."

"Seriously?" asked Dipper.

"Hey, you're still showing your Summerween Spirit, even if it vandalizing a house." Said the Summerween Trickster.

"But still eating someone just because they're a jerk makes you an even bigger jerk." Said Mabel.

"Oh you don't know what I've been through…" said the Summerween Trickster pointing at Mabel getting very close, "The pain I felt every Summerween. What do you say about that…"

Mabel bit his finger off.

"Whoa!" said Robbie.

"Swallow your pride." Said Dipper once again, "It's the only way to swallow this candy."

"I'm fine here." Said Mabel, "Just got some salt water taffy."

"Wait you like that stuff?" asked Grenda.

"You guys live in-land. We live near the coast." Said Mabel with a shrug, "So we're cool with it."

"Do you just take a bite and like me." Said the Trickster.

Before Mabel could answer, Soos showed up and bit off his other hand.

"Yes! I'm getting eaten!" cheered the Summerween Trickster, "More! More!"

He turned into his Mr. Faceless form, (You know… from The Cranky Girl Who Did Chores in Spirit Town).

Soos was the who tore into him the most.

"Yes! Yes!" cried the Trickster, "Eat me!"

It was clear he was in pain, but he was also very happy.

"I can now pass on…" cried the Trickster.

Robbie and Pacifica both stared at this site.

"I shouldn't even be surprised nay more." Said Pacifica.

"This is too weird." Said Robbie with his eye twitching.

Back at the Mystery Shack. Stan finished it up.

"Oh you love your candy right?" asked Stan.

Before one of them could answer knowing it was a trap they didn't want to.

"Well this is what eating candy will do to you." Said Stan removing his teeth, "And from what I only remember recently… I'm not even 60 yet."

Both boys started crying and they ran away once again leaving behind their candy.

"Still got it." Laughed Stan putting them back in.

The Summerween Trickster had died.

"So thanks for saving my life." Sighed Robbie.

"No problem, this was an easy change to deal with." Said Mabel.

"Change… oh I get it, you're in on Wendy's time travel prank." Said Robbie.

"Sure let's go with that." Said Dipper figuring out that Wendy told him sarcastically.

"I owe you one." Muttered Robbie, "Just don't tell people you saved me by eating a eating a candy monster to death."

"Whatever." Said Dipper.

Robbie left seemingly having learned nothing.

"Well he's still a jerk." Said Candy adjusting her glasses.

"Not surprised" said Dipper.

"Hey wait didn't he mention someone about a Trick-or-Treater?" asked Pacifica.

That was when Gorney (the same one that was eaten in the last time line) popped up saying, "I've been traumatized."

"Weird… same one from that time too." Said Mabel.

"The night's still young you want to do more trick or treating?" asked Grenda.

"Of course." Said Candy

"Sure why not." Said Pacifica.

"I'm up for it." Said Mabel.

"We really didn't do much so okay." Said Dipper.

"Sounds cool." Said Wendy.

"I might need to sit down for a bit." Said Soos, "Ate a lot of him."

"See you at the Shack?" asked Dipper.

"Good idea." Said Soos.

Sometime later they made their way back to the Mystery Shack where Stan was watching the cheesy movie. Soos was also thee letting his stomach settle.

"So beat the monster again?" asked Stan.

"It was mostly Soos." Said Dipper, "Though Mabel did some of it."

"It was luck that that hand was salt water taffy." Said Mabel, "Though Candy Baron has better stuff."

"Considering how old that was, I have to say I agree." Said Dipper.

Candy Baron is a candy shop in San Francisco that specializes in all sorts of Salt Water taffy…

Damn it… now I want to go there for some…

So anyways…

"So was it better than last year?" asked Stan.

"Of course it was." Said Dipper.

"We trick or treated for fun." Said Mabel.

"And we didn't get into any car accidents." Said Grenda.

"And it wasn't our lives as stake this year." Said Candy.

"What happened last time?" asked Pacifica.

"Don't ask me." Said Wendy.

And so they sat around, with the expectation of Pacifica ate the candy enjoying the cheesy horror movie, on a much better Summerween night than the original timeline.

Also Robbie had a slightly better one, as he didn't eat a lollypop stick first… so he didn't go to the spatial this time… so that's good too… maybe… probably…

Next Time: Stan knowing about the future goes to play Cash Wheel again and leaves Dipper in charge. Sounds all well and good... that is until a strange stone switches Dipper and Mabel's personalities so now that Dipper's the goofy one and Mabel is the is the smart and serious one. Will they be able to fix before Stan gets home? Find out next time! 


End file.
